


Los pilares de la memoria

by Hitzaella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Recuerdos reprimidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzaella/pseuds/Hitzaella
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en Sherrinford hay que seguir adelante. Sherlock y John no sólo tienen que afrontar los hechos, sino tambien su relación.





	1. Memoria

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos con la segunda parte, que es la última de "tenemos que hablar". Espero que os guste
> 
> Gracias a Altariel de Valinor por corregir las muchas faltas que me escapan y por sus sugerencias.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la mente. Arthur Conan Doyle, y los de esta historia son la gran adaptación de la BBC de Moffat y Garttis.
> 
> Lo único que gano con esto es la tranquilidad de rellenar los huecos entre episodios.

__

_**Memoria** _

 

 

Sentados en el asiento trasero del coche de Lestrade, ambos guardaban silencio. Las ropas de John aún seguían algo húmedas las dos mantas que aferraba apenas guardaban el calor. Poco a poco, la calefacción del vehículo hacía más soportable la temperatura. A su lado, Sherlock tenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla, viendo las sombras pasar a gran velocidad, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que habían iniciado el regreso a Londres, había ido disminuyendo su conversación hasta hacer pensar a John que podía estar en su Palacio Mental, analizando lo que había ocurrido horas antes en Sherrinford.

\- John, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte en mi casa? Hay sitio para los dos - preguntó nuevamente el Inspector. Debido al estado en que había quedado el apartamento de Baker Street, era imposible que Sherlock pudiese acudir allí, así que habían decidido ir a casa de John, donde quedaría una pareja de agentes durante el resto de la noche hasta que fuesen trasladados a las dependencias oficiales para su declaración al día siguiente.

-Sólo quiero quitarme estas ropas, darme una ducha caliente y tomarme una taza de café.

-¿Café? Tú siempre tomas té - bromeó.

-Necesito despejarme, ha sido una locura... Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea real.

-¿Qué haya por ahí otro Holmes y que esté loca? - la intensa mirada de Sherlock se clavó en el espejo retrovisor, borrando la sonrisa de Greg -. Lo siento, creo que no... perdona, Sherlock, no estaba pensando...

Sherlock desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventanilla, siendo John el que mantenía la mirada en Greg con un gesto de reproche.

-Seguro que pensar no es lo tuyo, Gavin.

El bufido de Greg apenas fue audible por las palabras de detective, y el silencio se instaló en el vehículo hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron al piso de John, ya estaba allí la patrulla que se encargaría de la vigilancia esa noche. Sherlock no se despidió y Lestrade recibió una seca disculpa de parte del médico antes de dirigirse junto a su amigo que esperaba a que abriese la puerta.

-Pasaré a las siete - informó Greg -, deberíais descansar un poco. Mañana será también un día largo.

-Cuando recuperes mi móvil - dijo John antes de entrar en el piso - revisa si hay algún mensaje referente a Rossie. Estaré despierto, así que llámame si puedes.

-Te lo traerán en cuanto lo recupere, no te preocupes. Dile a Sherlock que no tenía intención de ofenderlo.

John asintió levemente con la cabeza siguiendo los pasos de su compañero.

Al entrar al piso, Sherlock se dirigió en el mismo silencio al pequeño sofá de la sala, soltando el abrigo con descuido y sentándose a oscuras sin pronunciar palabra.

-Voy a darme una ducha - dijo John sin prestarle mucha atención -, sabes dónde está la cafetera o si prefieres un té… - no esperó respuesta y simplemente se metió en baño.

Se tomó su tiempo bajo el agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran e intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido durante aquel día de locos. Había quedado bastante desconcertado días atrás al descubrir que la que creía su nueva psicóloga no era otra que la mujer con la que había estado mensajeándose mientras Mary aún vivía, con la que quizá hubiese llegado más allá de un simple coqueteo telefónico... y esa mujer era la hermana Sherlock, la hermana loca como bien había dicho Lestrade. Estaba enfadado, estaba muy enfadado con los Holmes, con cada uno de ellos. Si bien Sherlock era la parte más inocente de aquel enredo, parecía que lo habían tomado a él, al imbécil de John Watson, como el juguete que se lanzaban unos a otros... ¿Cuantas veces había estado a punto de perder la vida desde que apareció Moriarty para que se divirtieran poniendo a prueba sus intelectos, para acabar con su aburrimiento? Estaba cansado de cuadrar los hombros y afrontar, cansado de poner su amistad con Sherlock como excusa para soportarlo...

Sherlock... Se estremeció al pensar en él. Aún no concebía lo que Eurus le había hecho, a su mente , esa mente que apenas comenzaba a centrarse y recuperarse después del infierno del mes que pasó sumido en las drogas. Su equilibrio aún era tan frágil que él mismo lo pensaba dos veces antes de dar un paso en dirección a Sherlock. Aunque sintiese la necesidad, no se permitía tocarlo a menos que fuese el detective quien iniciase un acercamiento, y eso apenas había ocurrido un par de veces, una mano sobre el hombro, un apretón en el codo, los dedos al pasarse una taza... y el beso en Bart's, algo espontáneo e inesperado de lo que ni tan siquiera habían hablado... Sí, parecían comunicarse mejor, sin gritos y apenas peleas, pero seguían chocando en cosas tan elementales como la alimentación poco regular del detective y la falta de sentido de autoconservación del mismo. Pero ahora, después de Sherrinford... ¿qué debía enfrentar? ¿Qué cambiaría entre ellos? ¿Y su equilibrio? Sherlock no era bueno manejando emociones y lo habían sometido a una montaña rusa de la que acababa de bajar y aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, apagó la ducha y fue, entonces,cuando escuchó el murmullo. Se secó rápidamente y, poniéndose la bata, salió al salón, donde escuchaba la voz de su amigo en un tono desconocido para él.

-¿Sherlock? - llamó, encendiendo la luz, y quedó desconcertado: Sherlock seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado, con las rodillas en pecho y el rostro anegado en lágrimas, respirando superficialmente mientras la voz lastimosa de su amigo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

-No es real... no es real…

-¡Sherlock! - se acercó despacio, sin saber muy en qué estado se encontraba -, Sherlock soy yo, John -. Alargó la mano despacio para rozar la muñeca de su amigo. El pulso era frenético y si seguía así, acabaría por perder el conocimiento hiperventilando.

-¡NO! – gritó, apartando el brazo y el rostro, como si no quiera tenerlo en su campo de visión .

-¡Sherlock!

-¡No eres real! Eres una alucinación de mi mente, no eres real.

John retrocedió. Había temido una reacción tardía de Sherlock, pero esto... era un claro ataque de pánico, que tras los acontecimientos del día podía ser mucho más profundo y afectar su percepción de la realidad.

-Sherlock - intentó de nuevo, suavizando el tono aunque imprimiendo a su voz la autoridad que ya había utilizado con Sherlock en otras ocasiones con muy buenos resultados -. Sherlock, préstame atención, tienes que tranquilizarte, tienes que conseguir respirar con más calma y más profundamente o acabarás por desmayarte. Voy a tomarte el pulso, ¿vale? - volvió a tomar la muñeca de su amigo que no se resistió, aunque seguía sin mirarlo -. Estás muy acelerado. Intenta coger aire por la nariz profundamente y soltarlo por la boca. Por favor Sherlock, céntrate en mi voz – insistió -, inspira... expira... hazlo por mí ¿quieres? Inspira... expira... - continuó repitiendo las palabras con suavidad hasta que su compañero pareció adaptarse al ritmo que le marcaba, cogiendo aire con más lentitud, respirando cada vez más profundamente al tiempo que el pulso se fue ralentizando -, eso es... voy a sentarme a tu lado... sigue respirando – Despacio, se sentó junto a Sherlock, tirando del brazo que mantenía sujeto para obligarlo a recortarse sobre él. El pulso era casi normal y la respiración relajada. La cabeza de Sherlock descansó sobre las piernas del médico, donde cerró los ojos permaneciendo en silencio concentrándose sólo en respirar.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Sherlock articulara una palabra, hasta el punto que John creía que se había dormido.

-No es real - murmuró en voz baja - los recuerdos que tengo de... de Barbarroja… no es real.

-¿Ha sido eso lo que te ha ocurrido?

-Yo sólo... he intentado buscar esos recuerdos, buscar el punto en que mi amigo... se convirtió en un perro que nunca tuve. He estado buscando la imagen de Víctor... y la de Eurus... pero hay demasiada información... demasiados recuerdos mezclados... caras desconocidas... es como si los años que recuerdo siendo niño sean los de otra persona...

-Como si no fuese real…

-Una vida que no reconozco... que no es real... - la mano de John se posó en la cabeza de su amigo, intentando hacerle llegar que entendía a qué se refería. Sherlock se acomodó sobre su espalda parea poder mirar a John, con las piernas encogidas y las manos sobre el estómago. Había rastros de lágrimas secas en los ojos y las mejillas, pero la mirada parecía más serena y su actitud más tranquila.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -los dedos de John comenzaron a trazar un patrón de círculos por el cuero cabelludo de Sherlock, desplazándose con suavidad.

-Ahora al menos puedo respirar.

-Has tenido un ataque de ansiedad.

-Ha sido una sobrecarga, como desbloquear demasiadas puertas a un mismo tiempo. No podía clasificar y colocar los datos.

-Quizá lo más sensato sea no forzar tu memoria hasta que descanses y conozcas todos los acontecimientos de esos años que tienes en sombras. Tu hermano podrá contestar a todas las preguntas.

-¿Y volver a mentirme? John... me ha ocultado casi toda mi vida que tenía una hermana - cerró los ojos respirando profundamente una vez más -, ahora creo comprender por qué repetía que los sentimientos son un defecto, por qué me alentaba a ridiculizar y menospreciar a los que eran menos inteligentes... Pretendía que jamás me involucrase. Me vigilaba para controlar a quien me acerco para después hacer lo imposible para que se alejen con sus juegos y sus amenazas.

-No estoy de acuerdo con cómo lo hace, pero creo que sólo intentaba protegerte. Imagino que esos recuerdos falsos no han llegado ahí solos, alguien ha debido ayudarte a reescribirlos, y me temo que Mycroft tiene muchas papeletas para ser el responsable...

-Con la ayuda del tío Rudy...

-Y el consentimiento de tus padres. Para ellos no ha debido ser fácil admitir que su hija era una psicópata a la edad de 6 años.

Sherlock abrió los ojos de nuevo, fija la mirada en su compañero con algo parecido al miedo.

-Yo no soy una persona emocional - dijo en poco más que un susurro -, lo sabes, pero Eurus me ha levantado la piel, me ha expuesto, y me siento como si estuviese en medio del océano sin nada a lo que agarrarme. Todo lo que me rodea es mentira...

-No digas eso, es injusto. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si no te hubiesen alentado a seguir con la ilusión que creaste sobre Víctor y Barbarroja, pero quizá el miedo a perderte a ti del mismo modo que perdieron a Eurus, los obligó a elegir el que creían era el mal menor . Si hubiesen hurgado en tu cabeza siendo un niño para sacar a flote lo que tú mismo habías ocultado, quizá el resultado hubiese sido nefasto. Optaste por canalizar tu dolor en la ilusión de una mascota sacrificada...

-Víctor era un niño... tenía familia… era una persona maravillosa... y no una mascota. Merecía el recuerdo.

-¡Sherlock! – murmuró, apoyando la mano sobre las de su amigo -. Debes tomarlo con calma, va a ser un proceso largo, y no puedes culparte. Céntrate en el presente, en lo que haremos a partir de ahora, en cómo asimilar los cambios que vendrán. Buscaremos ayuda para que sea más fácil recuperar todos esos recuerdos, pero son un pasado que no puede condicionarte. Lo que eres ahora es lo que importa.

-¿Me sigues queriendo, John?

El médico sonrió.

-Claro que sí, idiota - y sin pensarlo, se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios de Sherlock, apenas un roce, pero tan natural como que estuviesen uno en el regazo del otro.

-Eso ha sido una sorpresa - dijo Sherlock tras un momento de estupor.

-Un impulso.

-¿Puedo responder adecuadamente? - John asintió, inclinándose de nuevo y dejando que fuese Sherlock quien iniciase el beso. Fue corto, suave, incluso tímido, aunque adecuado para el momento en el que estaban -. Pinchas -dijo el detective con media sonrisa.

-Tampoco tú tienes una piel de seda.

-Mi piel es más sensible que la tuya, propensa a las rojeces.

-Cállate o me dejaré otra vez el bigote.

Se echaron a reír con lo que se terminó aquel momento de intimidad. John ayudó a Sherlock a incorporarse y se levantó del sofá, estirando todos los músculos que llevaban agarrotados por más de una hora.

-Voy preparar café, en un par de horas tenemos que estar listos.

-Greg tiene razón ¿sabes? - comentó Sherlock, con la mirada fija en su amigo -, Eurus no es una persona cuerda. Parece que ninguno de los hermanos Holmes somos personas que se puedan considerar normales.

El timbre sonó sobresaltando a ambos hombres. Al abrir, John se encontró con un oficial de policía que le tendía una bolsa.

-Buenas noches, doctor Watson. Su móvil y el del señor Holmes - John miró dentro de la bolsa, donde había además un traje y muda interior. Al levantar la cabeza, el policía se encogió de hombros -. El inspector Lestrade no me ha comentado nada más.

-Gracias, agente.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Sherlock ya tenía el móvil en la mano, revisando los mensajes.

-¿Algo nuevo? Preguntó John, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo y leyendo los mensajes con la información de Rossie.

-Gavin se ha tomado la libertad de enviar ropa para mí de Baker Street, Mycroft está sometiéndose a un chequeo... Euros está de vuelta en Sherrinford... ¿qué hay de Watson?

-Rossie está bien.

-¡Ah, Dimmock tiene un caso!

-¡No! Por el momento no habrá casos.

-¡Vamos John! La normalidad es la mejor de las medicinas. Eres médico, deberías saberlo…

-Ahora lo que vas a hacer es darte una ducha mientras preparo café y algo para desayunar - cortó con autoridad -, después iremos con Greg y comenzaremos a aclarar el maldito problema de tu hermana.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado, pero se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió al baño.

-Sería más divertido si me acompañaras, con el día de hoy tengo mucha química que nivelar...


	2. Mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos con el segundo capítulo.
> 
> Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por revisar y corregir esto.

**Mentiras**

Apenas faltaban diez minutos para las siete cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Con desgana, John abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Lestrade, que tenía aspecto de no haber descansado desde el día anterior. La simpatía por el Inspector ganó, por el momento, la batalla a la mezquina sensación de que Sherlock se alegraría de verlo casi agotado después del inapropiado comentario de la noche anterior.

\- Buenos días, John. ¿Estáis listos?

\- Hola Greg. ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?

\- Me temo que no.

Sherlock se unió a ellos, colocándose la chaqueta y mirando a Lestrade, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sin saludar.

\- Lo siento, pero son órdenes de arriba, he intentado…

\- ¿Mycroft?

\- No sé si es tu hermano o no el que ha movido los hilos - Lestrade se encogió de hombros sin fuerzas para enfrentar a Sherlock a esa hora de la mañana después de treinta horas en pie -. Se me ha ordenado claramente seguir las instrucciones de Mycroft bajo la amenaza de degradarme, y francamente, ya pasé por eso, Sherlock. Si no estás de acuerdo, llámalo personalmente y discute tú con él, pero te vas a subir al coche que ha enviado. John, tú y yo, estamos convocados a una reunión en su oficina a las siete y media.

\- Bien - contestó el detective, dejando a Lestrade con la boca abierta por su actitud colaboradora.

\- ¿No vas a protestar? ¿A negarte a subir al maldito coche? - miró a John con sorpresa - ¿lo has amenazado o algo así para que se comporte?

John negó con la cabeza, cogiendo su abrigo mientras Sherlock se colocaba el suyo.

\- Yo sólo le ha dado de desayunar.

\- Tarde o temprano tenemos que verle la cara a mi hermano, así que cuanto antes terminemos, antes podrá John ver a Watson. Esto se está alargando demasiado -. Cruzó una mirada con John, quien asintió con agradecimiento.

\- Pues, vámonos.

Lestrade se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto del vehículo, mientras Sherlock y John en la parte de atrás guardaban silencio la mayor parte del trayecto, sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos. Faltaba poco para llegar, cuando la mano de Sherlock rozó ligeramente la de John, que descansaba en su rodilla, para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer con Molly? - preguntó el detective en poco más de un susurro para que sólo John lo oyese.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú deberías saber mejor que yo que Eurus tenía razón al decir que lo ocurrido puede haberla afectado. Ella es una persona importante... para mí. Creo que merece saber lo ocurrido, pero puede tener la impresión de que le miento, que lo hago para utilizarla.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo haces - el reproche en la voz del médico no pasó desapercibido para Sherlock-. Es una buena chica, está enamorada de ti hasta los huesos y tú has utilizado eso para tener acceso a la morgue, a los laboratorios, a tus experimentos... La has manipulado para tu propio beneficio casi desde que la conoces, incluso la hiciste mentir a sus amigos durante dos años sobre tu supuesta muerte.

\- Ella era consciente de lo que le pedía en aquel momento y no tenía muchas más opciones.

\- Sí, en aquel momento sí, pero has flirteado con ella para conseguir lo que te proponías durante tanto tiempo que no me extraña que no haya podido desengancharse de ti. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo has hecho sin importarte quién era testigo de cómo lo hacías. Creo que esta vez no estaría de más pedirle perdón por haberse visto expuesta y amenazada de esa forma debido a la relación que tiene contigo.

\- Es sólo una amiga. Sé que halagarla un poco la hace más cooperativa.

-Creo que es algo más que eso, Sherlock - John mantuvo la mirada de su amigo con seriedad -. Le confiaste tu vida y hay muy pocas personas con las que harías lo mismo. Dile lo que realmente significa para ti, cuéntale la verdad de lo que pasó en Sherrinford, dile que realmente la quieres, pero no de la forma que ella desearía y que nunca podrá ser, pero hazlo con delicadeza. Ella lo entenderá. A pesar de esa apariencia de fragilidad es una mujer fuerte, últimamente ha pasado por mucho y lo ha hecho sola. Si decide que quiere alejarse de ti, déjala sin pensar en cómo afectará a tu ilimitado acceso a material para tus experimentos, piensa en ella. Necesitará tiempo y espacio para saber si quiere tenerte como amigo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, Sherlock mirando por la ventanilla cómo descendían al parking del edificio gubernamental donde se encontraban las oficinas de Mycroft. A través del retrovisor, John vio los ojos de Lestrade fijos en Sherlock con algo parecido a la comprensión por las dudas del detective.

El vehículo se detuvo junto a los ascensores, donde Anthea esperaba con su eterna BlackBerry en las manos. Abrió la puerta trasera, mirando apenas a Lestrade una vez que se situó a su lado.

-Por favor, síganme. El señor Holmes los espera.

Fueron conducidos a una sala de reuniones de grandes ventanales, donde la fría mañana de Londres apenas dejaba vislumbrar el sol, sumiendo la ciudad en una luminosidad grisácea y triste. Mycroft estaba en pie, mirando al exterior con los hombros menos firmes de lo que era habitual. Se había cambiado de traje desde los acontecimientos del día anterior, pero era evidente que no había dormido y Sherlock pudo ver en el rostro de su hermano cuando se giró a mirarlos, que el férreo control de sus emociones dejaba mucho que desear en aquel momento.

\- Buenos días, John, Sherlock, Inspector...

\- Deberías desayunar, querido hermano, tu ánimo decae mucho cuando tu estómago reclama atención.

\- Dadas las circunstancias no me encuentro con apetito - contestó Mycroft con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa -. Deberíamos cerrar lo antes posible el asunto que nos ha traído aquí y poder retomar la normalidad. Tomad asiento y os informaré de los pasos que debemos seguir.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la mesa tomando asiento. Había cuatro carpetas de color manila que Mycroft puso delante de cada uno de ellos.

\- Antes de comenzar debo advertiros que ésta será la única ocasión en la que trataremos este asunto. Una vez finalizado, sólo nos referiremos a él con los hechos que figuran en ese dossier, por lo que os recomiendo que lo memoricéis y lo asumáis como la verdad.

John miró desconcertado a Sherlock sentado frente a él, y después a Greg, que parecía estar en su misma situación.

\- Se trata, entonces, de manipular una vez más la verdad, ¿no, hermano? - preguntó el detective.

\- Prefiero pensar que se trata de contener en un mal menor el error que se ha cometido en Sherrinford.

\- ¿Y eso en qué me concierne a mí? - preguntó el Inspector Lestrade -. Una vez que redacte mi informe, este asunto saldrá de mis manos y no quiero saber nada más de él.

\- Usted, Inspector, se ha visto involucrado desde el momento en que Sherlock lo llamó para que se hiciese cargo de la situación de Musgrave, por lo tanto será... el filtro que mantendrá a raya la información que pueda llegar o salir desde Scotland Yard. Se le derivarán todas las investigaciones, informes, llamadas o susurros donde se mencione Sherrinford, Musgrave o Euros, desviará y desestimará cada uno de ellos hasta que nadie dedique más de un segundo en tomar como irrelevante cualquier referencia a ellos. Recogerá de forma detallada y pormenorizada toda la información que para los demás será una pérdida de tiempo y la canalizará directamente con Sherlock y conmigo. No la compartirá con nadie, no la comentará con nadie y no tomará ninguna acción hasta que evaluemos los datos.

\- ¿Y por qué? ¿Para ocultar que hubo un fallo de seguridad en una prisión? ¿O es por esa hermana que ha aparecido de la nada? - Lestrade se pasó las manos por el cabello, echando de menos la tranquila locura de su oficina.

\- Yo no pienso mentir - agregó John, mirando seriamente a Sherlock y después a Mycroft, que torció el gesto.

\- No se trata de mentir John, se trata de mantener la apariencia de seguridad en la población. Si se supiera que una persona de altas capacidades intelectuales ha sido capaz de hacerse con el mando de una prisión de alta seguridad sin más arma que su mente, ¿cuánto tardarían en pedir que todo criminal relevante sea evaluado? Y después de eso, si es considerado peligroso, ¿se le encierra en una institución? ¿en una prisión? Se tardaría muy poco en escuchar las primeras voces alzarse para que se instaurara la pena de muerte para criminales peligrosos, después criminales potenciales, genios inadaptados... Es difícil mantener un equilibrio en la población reclusa o altamente capacitada en la que los peores especímenes apenas salgan a la luz. El ejemplo de Moriarty es más que suficiente. Un hombre que sobresale de la media era capaz de manejar una red de personas que cometían delitos en más de doce países con total impunidad. Se cometen tales atrocidades de las no tienes ni idea que es mejor silenciarlas para evitar la psicosis. ¿Te ha parecido cruel lo que hizo Eurus? Era apenas un juego de niños...

\- Basta Mycroft - cortó Sherlock sin demasiada brusquedad. Él mismo había cometido y sido testigo de cosas que no quería que el mundo, y menos John, supieran -. ¿Cuál será la versión oficial?

Mycroft suspiró cansado, apoyando la frente en las manos por unos segundos antes de enfrentar de nuevo a los tres hombres.

\- Hace cuatro años, cuando James Moriarty se quitó la vida en Bart's, dejó un legado del que no teníamos noticia. Tenía un hermano, Jeffersson, jefe de estación en el norte, qué recibió instrucciones meses después de la desaparición de James Moriarty, para iniciar el juego que Eurus había comenzado . Jeffersson dirigía una pequeña organización dedicada al contrabando, sin aspiraciones de parecerse en lo más mínimo al que conocimos como Asesor Criminal. Ahí, James le pedía que una vez muerto continuase con la labor de introducir en Sherrinford a ciertas personas como personal de seguridad. Le proporcionó los contactos de quienes ya estaban dentro y el efectivo necesario para pagar por adelantado a las personas seleccionadas. Después de eso, Jeffersson no tenía que hacer nada más que esperar. Eso es la verdad de lo ocurrido, pero hasta hace unas horas no he podido confirmarlo.

\- El Moriarty de Sherrinford no era James - murmuró Sherlock.

\- ¿Cómo?

Mycroft sonrió ante el estupor de John.

\- Sí, doctor, el Moriarty de Sherrinford en esas grabaciones era Jeffersson, son gemelos. Rara vez son gemelos. Hasta ahí, que sepamos, es la única implicación de Jeffersson. Una vez introducidas las personas designadas por James Moriarty en el centro, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a Euros y le facilitaran acceso al resto del personal, las comunicaciones y por último el poder salir y entrar a su antojo. Por suerte, nuestra hermana tiene una fijación con Sherlock, lo que hizo que sus acciones, aunque lamentables, no fuesen más allá. De habérselo propuesto, la red de Moriarty hubiese sido poco más que un ensayo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la versión que se va a dar, hermano?

\- A grandes rasgos, Jeffersson Moriarty será el responsable del desastre. El hecho de que la cara de Moriarty apareciera en todas las pantallas cuando se le tenía por muerto, ayudará a dar credibilidad. Ya sabes, una vez que el difunto se levanta, cualquiera que diga trabajar en su nombre será creído por los incautos. Moriarty está retenido, acusado de conspiración, homicidio, contrabando y asociación criminal. Él será quien quede como el cerebro que introdujo personal en Sherrinford, con la intención de sacar a varios de los peores criminales que allí se encuentran e incorporarlos a la organización que estaría rehaciendo. Planificó un motín por parte del personal a las órdenes de Moriarty, donde el director y su esposa lamentablemente fueron tomados como rehenes y poco después ejecutados. Los hermanos Garrideb, integrantes de los hombres de Moriarty, fueron abatidos por el grupo de asalto que recuperó el complejo a última hora del día de ayer. Durante la intervención, hubo varios heridos de distinta consideración, todos ellos trasladados para ser atendidos en centros donde se les tratará las posibles secuelas psíquicas. La reclusa conocida como Eurus, uno de los objetivos de Moriarty, fue sacada del complejo tras el motín por la gente de Moriarty y llevada a Musgrave, donde el objetivo era intercambiarla por Sherlock Holmes, ya que Jeffersson Moriarty quería venganza por la muerte de su hermano, James. Ante la inminente llegada de la policía tras el fracaso del motín y la detención de Jeffersson, la gente de Moriarty abandonó tanto a Eurus como Sherlock en Musgrave.

\- ¿Y qué explicación hay para que John estuviese en ese pozo? - preguntó Lestrade.

\- Un aliciente más para que Sherlock accediera a presentarse en Musgrave.

Un profundo silencio se instaló en la sala, asimilando cada uno lo que habían escuchado.

\- Y así se fabrican las mentiras - susurró John, mirando intensamente a Sherlock.

\- Así, querido doctor Watson – contestó Mycroft -, se protege a las personas que esperan que quienes tenemos algo de poder, nos aseguremos de que el mundo parezca un lugar un poco más seguro. A veces eso sólo podemos hacerlo ocultando el verdadero peligro mientras lo combatimos, otras modificando la verdad. La mayoría de las veces se hace tomando decisiones con las que tenemos que vivir aunque vayan en contra de todo aquello en lo que creemos.


	3. Molly

Molly

_\- Y así se fabrican las mentiras - susurró John, mirando intensamente a Sherlock._

_\- Así, querido doctor Watson – contestó Mycroft -, se protege a las personas que esperan que quienes tenemos algo de poder, nos aseguremos de que el mundo parezca un lugar un poco más seguro. A veces eso sólo podemos hacerlo ocultando el verdadero peligro mientras lo combatimos, otras modificando la verdad. La mayoría de las veces se hace tomando decisiones con las que tenemos que vivir aunque vayan en contra de todo aquello en lo que creemos._

\- ¿Qué hay del personal? La mayoría estaba a las órdenes de Eurus –. Lestrade parecía haber recobrado la voz, hojeando el contenido del dossier sin profundizar en nada concreto.

\- Han sido reemplazados, incluso los limpiadores. Se están rastreando sus antecedentes para llegar a todos los que han tenido cualquier tipo de contacto con la red de Moriarty, aunque sea en la escuela infantil. El resto que ha sido influenciado por Eurus, será evaluado y tratado en centros especializados para que puedan volver a su vida con las menos secuelas posibles de los desafortunados acontecimientos. Las precauciones adicionales que se tomarán con respecto a mi hermana, evitarán que nadie pueda estar expuesto a ella durante más de un minuto y nunca sin la estricta supervisión audiovisual de personal cualificado.

\- O sea que la aislarás aún más – susurró Sherlock. Torció los labios, removiéndose inquieto -. ¿No has pensado que la causa de lo que ha hecho es, precisamente, por estar aislada? La habéis apartado tanto del mundo que para ella ha dejado de ser real.

\- Ha matado a más personas de las que imaginas, Sherlock. ¡Víctor fue para ella sólo un juego para llamar tu atención y sólo tenía seis años! Estaba celosa y lo hizo desaparecer de una forma cruel y nada infantil. Cuando eso no le dio lo que quería te puso el siguiente en la lista... su balanza del bien y del mal no existe, no tiene remordimientos, no se comunica como una persona normal.

\- Yo hablé con ella en varias ocasiones.

\- ¡Mientras fingía ser otra persona, John! Construyó un personaje para acercarse a ti y conseguir un objetivo. La persona con la que trataste no era realmente ella.

\- Quiero tener acceso a Eurus – los tres pares de ojos se volvieron a Sherlock con asombro.

\- No estás hablando en serio -dijo John, arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no? De algún modo ha conectado conmigo, en su juego, su obsesión o lo que sea. Si puedo llegar a ella, quiero hacerlo. Hay infinitas posibilidades para estudiar...

\- ¡No es uno de tus malditos experimentos! – cortó John, levantándose con el rostro contraído por la frustración – Esto no es mirar por un microscopio y desechar el resultado si no es el que buscas. ¡Ha muerto gente! ¡La probabilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir es grande! ¡Y tú quieres sentarte con ella! ¿A qué? ¿A contaros vuestras experiencias con Moriarty? ¿O se trata de probar quién de los dos es más antisocial?

\- John...

\- ¡NO, Sherlock! Casi me ahogo en un maldito pozo por su culpa, me pediste que le volara la cabeza a un hombre porque lo exigía ella, y te he visto a punto de morir por su jodido juego -. Se detuvo a tomar aire e intentar tranquilizarse, el rostro enrojecido y los puños apretados -. Para mí Eurus ha terminado – siseó -, no quiero saber nada más de esto... y si fueras inteligente, tú tampoco querrías -. Cogió el dossier que estaba frente a él – Me voy a casa -. Y sin despedirse, salió de la sala dejando a los tres hombres en un tenso silencio.

\- Dale un respiro - Greg puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock, sentado a su lado -. Cuando descanse y todo vuelva a ser relativamente normal, te escuchará.

\- No me preocupa lo que John vaya a pensar. Está enfadado por lo ocurrido y en parte tiene razón. Pero con el tiempo entenderá -. Los ojos de Sherlock se centraron en su hermano que tampoco había tomado bien la petición de Sherlock -. Quiero tener acceso a mi hermana, y antes de eso quiero hablar con nuestros padres para que me cuenten todo lo que no recuerdo.

\- No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo Sherlock. Tendré que decirles...

\- ¿Qué les mentiste? Supongo que sí. Pero se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

 

 

Estaba sentado en el banco más alejado de la zona infantil del parque. Faltaban más de veinte minutos para que pudiese recoger a Rossie de la guardería. Si algo quería mantener, eran las rutinas de su hija, bastante tenía con haber estado alejada de su casa durante los primeros días en los que faltó su madre. Cuando parecía que habían conseguido algo de estabilidad, el incidente con Euros la alejó de él durante cuatro días. Estaba ansioso por verla, echaba de menos su olor, los escasos balbuceos y risas de su pequeña. Lo ocurrido en Sherrinford iba a pasar más factura de la que había esperado en un principio, pues pasadas las horas parecía sentir con más fuerza cada sensación experimentada en aquella isla.

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, comprobando que era Sherlock antes de rechazar la llamada. En los último diez minutos lo había hecho cinco veces y se estaba planteando apagarlo.

El mensaje llegó de forma instantánea, sin necesidad de mirar quien lo enviada para saberlo. Decidió ignorarlo, al igual que los siguientes, hasta que tuvo que levantarse para acercarse definitivamente a la guardería. Sabía que su actitud con Sherlock quizá no era la adecuada, pero aún necesitaba tiempo. Al repasar los mensajes una sonrisa curvó sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

16:42

He hablado con Molly. SH

16:42

No he salido ileso. SH

16:43

Deberías haberme acompañado. Lestrade no ha sido de ayuda. SH

16:44

Por favor contesta. SH

16:46

Estás siendo muy obstinado. SH

16:49

Al menos dime que estás bien. SH

Se compadeció un poco de su amigo. Desde que se habían reconciliado nunca había dejado de cogerle el teléfono o contestar a sus mensajes por muy ocupado que estuviese.

16:53

Estoy bien. JW

16:55

Recogiendo a Rossie. Hablamos después. JW

16:56

¿Puedo pasar a verla? SH

Era una excusa, John lo sabía. No dudaba de que Sherlock quisiese ver Rossie después de días desde su última visita a Baker Street, pero esta vez la usaba para acercarse a él. No iba a negar que le producía cierta sensación agradable, aunque no estaría de más hacerlo sufrir un poco.

17:06

Trae cena, la nevera está vacía. JW

17:07

Estaré en 1 hora. SH

Era una mentira decirle a Sherlock que la nevera estaba vacía ya que después de dejar las oficinas de Mycroft, había dedicado la mañana a hacer las compras y ponerse al día con quienes habían cuidado de Rossie esos días, en un intento de volver a una normalidad que le diera algo de paz. Tras un almuerzo algo apresurado, se había dedicado a leer el dossier que el mayor de los hermanos Holmes había preparado para él, plagado de medias verdades y manipulaciones de los hechos para hacerlos coincidir con la versión que a grandes rasgos les había brindado. Las fotos del hermano de James Moriarty dejaban a las claras que el parecido entre ellos era sorprendente, sólo el estilo de ropas que usaba el jefe de estación lo distinguía de James, además del extremo cuidado por su aspecto que había mostrado este último. Por lo demás, cualquiera que viese al tal Jefferson creería sin dudarlo que estaba ante el mismísimo James Moriarty resucitado. De la participación que tanto Mycroft, Sherlock y él mismo habían tenido en los acontecimientos de Sherrinford, no había mención alguna, y sólo se justificaba la presencia de Mycroft como coordinador de la fuerza de asalto que liberó la prisión.

Una vez terminado de leerlo, lo había apartado con el amargo sabor de verse atrapado en un juego manejado por Mycroft y del que difícilmente podría escapar a corto plazo. Abandonó su apartamento y pasó las dos horas siguientes en el parque, sentado mirando desde lejos a los niños jugar mientras que sus pensamientos daban vueltas, una y otra vez, sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. La única constante que aparecía en sus dudas era Sherlock y el modo en que una vez más estaba poniendo su vida patas arriba. Esa mañana, en las oficinas de Mycroft, se había dado cuenta de que estar cerca de él podía poner en peligro la vida de su hija.

La acogida de Rossie estuvo llena de risas y besos por parte de John. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba hasta que por fin la tuvo en brazos. Cuando llegaron a casa le dio un baño y esperó jugando con ella a que llegara Sherlock antes de darle la cena y prepararla para dormir. El invitado llegó puntual y John salió a recibirlo con Rossie en los brazos. La sonrisa sincera que adornó el rostro del detective al ver a la pequeña, disipó en gran medida el enfado de John, que se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

\- He traído China.

\- Está bien. Ponte cómodo, voy a preparar la cena de Rossie -. Ésta dio un grito, reclamando la atención de su padrino, que parecía no saber qué hacer con las manos y la comida que traía -. Deja eso en la cocina - indicó John, apiadándose de él -, quítate el abrigo y hazte cargo de Rossie, mientras preparo su papilla.

Con rapidez, Sherlock hizo lo que le pedían, tendiendo los brazos a la pequeña que se echó a ellos sin reservas. Sherlock la recibió, dejando un beso en su cabeza y en sus mejillas.

\- Hola Watson. Tengo algo para ti.

\- Nada de experimentos, Sherlock.

\- Es sólo música, John.

Y diciendo esto se acomodó en el sofá, sacando su móvil para buscar las pistas de música. En pocos segundos comenzó a sonar una de las melodías que Sherlock solía tocar para Rossie en las visitas que hacía a Baker Street, de notas limpias y alegres, mientras que ella probaba la resistencia del cabello de su padrino y la infinita paciencia que sólo tenía para ella. John, desde la cocina, observaba conteniendo apenas el aliento. ¿Quién tenía el privilegio de ver a Sherlock Holmes comportarse como una persona afectuosa, aparte de él o la señora Hudson? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido ese cambio del que tan pocos era testigos? ¿Podía ser que esa petición que hizo esa misma mañana de tener acceso a su recién descubierta hermana fuera algo más que el deseo de enfrentase a otro enigma? Con un suspiro resignado aparto la vista para volver a la cocina, consciente de que debía enfrentar los cambios que se avecinaban, y de una forma u otra Sherlock formaba parte de ellos.

Cuando John bajó de la habitación de Rossie, Sherlock de había ocupado de poner en platos la comida de los cartones y calentarla, poniéndolos en la mesa de la cocina. Había sacado una botella de vino de la nevera que estaba a medias, buscando dos copas en las que servirlos.

\- Creí que tenías la nevera vacía – dijo, tendiéndole una de la copas a John, levantando apenas la esquina de sus labios en un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- No tenía ganas de cocinar.

Sherlock se acercó despacio, tentativo, invadiendo el espacio personal de John sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos. Sabía que algo había cambiado en las últimas horas, que John estaba dándole vueltas a algo que dos días atrás no estaba allí, y temía que los pequeños avances en su relación no llegaran a ningún sitio. Hacía mucho se había resignado a no pasar al plano físico los sentimientos que había admitido por su compañero de piso en los años que pasó en Europa, pero John los había alentado. Le había confesado que, de no ser por Mary, tras su regreso quizá habrían podido tener algo más que amistad, y estaban milagrosamente en el camino... hasta Sherrinford. Ahora, Sherlock sentía como si se le estuviese escapando de las manos, y esa pequeña burbuja de calma y entendimiento a la que habían llegado, parecía a punto de explotar si no daba el paso correcto. El pequeño beso que habían compartido de madrugada había sido más consuelo que otra cosa, y eso era algo que Sherlock no quería. Él quería a John, con su fuerza, su lealtad, sus enfados, sus regaños, sus dudas, sus miedos... Él quería a John como parte esencial de su vida, y quería a Rossie en ella porque era parte de John y todo lo bueno que quedaba de Mary, a quien echaba de menos a pesar de todo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los labios de su amigo, inhalando apenas al levantarlos de nuevo esperando permiso para acercarse. Tras largos segundos de silencio, fue John el que carraspeó, rompiendo el contacto y apartándose en dirección a la mesa.

\- Vamos a cenar – murmuró sin querer ver la expresión de decepción en su amigo -. Estoy seguro que no has comido nada desde el desayuno. Cuéntame que pasó con Molly - se sentó a la mesa, viendo como Sherlock de dejaba caer en la silla frente a él con desgana -, ¿qué es eso de que no saliste ileso?

Comenzaron a comer obviando el momento pasado y el detective volvió a su tono habitual.

\- Mycroft envió un equipo a la casa de Molly para rastrear los dispositivos de vigilancia que puso Euros y buscar si realmente había explosivos. Tal como hace las cosas mi hermano, esperó a que ella comenzase su turno en Bart's para que el equipo invadiese su apartamento, esperando que no llegase a enterarse de que habían pasado por allí y ahorrarse explicaciones y ocasionales amenazas para que guardase silencio al respecto. Lestrade debió perderse el momento en que Mycroft hablaba de la necesidad de ser discreto con esa información, porque lo único que se le ocurrió decir para calmarla cuando me vio aparecer por la morgue, era que no había sido un caso el motivo para la llamada que recibió, sino un juego donde su piso saltaría por los aires igual que el nuestro. Al mencionar la palabra "juego" dejó de gritar y dejó claro que no me quería allí, abofeteándome. Todavía no entiendo como tiene esa fuerza con esa complexión tan frágil.

\- Tú eres un ejemplo - soltó John, observando medio divertido como Sherlock se acariciaba la mejilla, sin duda dolorida aún. No era la primera vez que Molly expresaba su parecer con respecto a Sherlock con algo más contundente que las palabras -. Tú pareces vivir del aire y, sin embargo, tienes más energía y fuerza de la que parece. ¿Cómo lograste que te perdonara?

\- ¿Quien dice que me ha perdonado? - soltó un bufido de incomprensión -. No quiere verme en su tuno en la morgue, no quiere que la llame y, si alguna vez está en peligro de muerte y soy la única persona que puede evitarlo, debo encargar flores porque prefiere que la próxima vez que la vea, haya dos metros de tierra entre ella y yo.

\- ¡Dios, sí que está dolida!

\- Tendré que alejarme del laboratorio durante unas semanas. No la llamaré ni la molestaré...

\- Eso tengo que verlo – dijo, sonriendo y llenado de nuevo las copas que casi habían terminado -. Te entrará el aburrimiento y buscarás para hacer experimentos. Tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso si no quieres enfadarla más.

\- Lestrade ya me deja ir a las escenas del crimen. Molly aprovechó que estábamos allí para darle el informe del estado de mis adicciones. Así que podré buscar una alternativa. Además está Baker Street, hay que hacer reparaciones.

\- ¿De dónde saldrá el dinero? El seguro no cubre los gastos por explosión y sería injusto que la señora Hudson estuviese fuera de su casa por mucho tiempo, al igual que tú.

\- Mycroft se hará cargo, ya que ha sido cosa de nuestra hermana...

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos, parecía que la mención de Eurus era suficiente para que volviese la incomodidad.

\- ¿Dónde te quedarás esta noche? - el tono de la pregunta de John era casual, pero Sherlock detectó el nerviosismo de su amigo, sin identificar qué respuesta era la que esperaba.

\- Lestrade me ha ofrecido su casa, el sofá para más señas, y Mycroft quiere que ocupe la habitación de invitados de la suya hasta que el apartamento esté habitable.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí de nuevo.

\- No hay habitación de invitados y el sofá no es apto para dormir en él -. La mirada volvió a quedarse clavada en los ojos de John -, y no creo... que me estés invitando a compartir tu cama.

\- No sería la primera vez -. Lo había dicho en un tono más bajo del que había utilizado hasta ahora, como si fuese un secreto entre ellos -. Además - cambió el tono, levantándose para retirar los platos de la mesa -, llevamos cuarenta horas sin dormir. No estás en ningún caso y debes descansar después de la tensión de estos dos días. Mañana podremos afrontar los cambios ahora que la familia ha crecido.


	4. Eurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos con el capítulo 4. No queda mucho para el final.
> 
> Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones.
> 
> Cualquier error es mío.

_**Eurus** _

Despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo el sudor frío que acompañaba a sus pesadillas. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar y sujetar el último retazo del sueño, pero fue incapaz de recordar qué era lo que esta vez lo había atormentado. Miró el reloj, donde parpadeaba la luz roja anunciando que eran sólo las 4:37. Por inercia alcanzó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche cuando recordó que la persona a la que iba a enviar un mensaje estaba en su propia casa. Volvió la mirada al otro lado de la cama, viendo que estaba arrugada por haber sido utilizada. Al menos Sherlock había aceptado que necesitaba dormir, aunque las sábanas estaban frías, por lo que su amigo habría dormido apenas un par de horas, ya que lo dejó enfrascado en el portátil al irse a dormir. Se levantó, acercándose a la habitación de Rossie, comprobando que seguía dormida, ajena a los cambios que se sucedían día a día en las personas que la rodeaban. Al bajar las escaleras pudo oír el suave golpeteo de los dedos sobre las teclas del ordenador, que venía de la cocina.

\- Buenos días - saludó, observando a Sherlock levantar la cabeza de la pantalla. Vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama de John, que le había prestado y le quedaban cortos. Tampoco era esa la ropa que llevaba horas antes cuando lo dejó en esa misma silla.

\- Buenos días ¿Pesadillas? - esa era la primera pregunta que Sherlock hacía a John a través de mensajes, cada noche que éste quería saber si estaba despierto en mitad de la madrugada.

\- Creo que sí, no recuerdo sobre qué... ¿y tú? Esperaba que durmieras al menos seis horas después de dos días en pie.

\- Lo intenté, pero el caso de Dimmok tiene algunos cabos sueltos. He dormido 73 minutos, suficiente por ahora.

John dejó el vigila-bebés sobre la mesa, se acercó a encender la tetera y preparar dos tazas. No tenía sentido discutir que poco más de una hora de sueño cada cuarenta y ocho, no era saludable. Echó una mirada por encima del hombro de Sherlock para ver en qué estaba trabajando, viendo las fotografías cambiar de una a otra, deteniéndose y ampliando de vez en cuando.

\- Al parecer Dimmok tiene un buen fotógrafo, se ha centrado en los detalles... – comentó, volviendo a su tarea.

\- Nada como estar en el escenario, pero al menos hay por dónde empezar. Lestrade debería pedírselo prestado más a menudo a Dimmok, un mono sacaría mejores fotos que el inútil que siempre lleva.

Cuando estuvo listo, John colocó una taza de té junto a Sherlock, sin mucha esperanza de que hiciera caso ya que parecía estar en modo trabajo, y después de los últimos meses de sequía, el entusiasmo que estaba poniendo era innegable. Para su sorpresa, al sentarse John en la silla frente a él, lo vio cerrar la tapa del portátil y tomar la taza para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Es ahora un buen momento para que me cuentes que ha cambiado en las últimas horas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A ti, John - Sherlock tomó un sorbo, dándole tiempo a John de buscar una respuesta.

El cambio de actitud lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sherlock no era dado a tener charlas sobre cómo estaba o cosas así, mucho menos si había un crimen por resolver esperando. Era cierto que en las últimas semanas habían hablado más que en los años que llevaban de relación, pero John esperaba que una vez que la relativa normalidad de los casos se asentase de nuevo en la vida de Sherlock, todo aquello iría volviendo a su cauce natural, o sea, las horas de silencio, las noches sin dormir, los mensajes con instrucciones o datos de casos, las ausencias ya fueran físicas o mentales, y sobre todo la prioridad del trabajo sobre todo lo demás. Sí, había esperado que se mantuviese esa complicidad que ahora era mucho más palpable, que continuasen los avances aunque lentos, y quizá pasos a la intimidad entre ellos, pero no esperaba que Sherlock se convirtiese en una persona comprensiva y atenta, eso le quitaría la gracia.

\- ¿Desde cuándo es necesario que te cuente?

\- Desde que tú me pediste que habláramos si en algún momento no entendía qué está pasando por tu mente, así que respeto el acuerdo, dejo de hacer notar lo obvio y espero a que estés listo para contarme. No puedes dormir porque algo te preocupa, y es evidente a cada hora que pasa que te encierras más en pensamientos que me dejan fuera, por lo tanto hay algo que ha cambiado, y ya que es algo relacionado con tus emociones, me abstengo de hacer deducciones y evitar falsas conclusiones.

John suspiró cansado, apretándose el puente de la nariz, como si de repente su cabeza fuese a estallar. Antes de por fin conciliar el sueño la noche pasada, había dado vueltas a porqué se sentía culpable por el simple hecho de seguir con vida. Cuando volvió a alzar los ojos hasta Sherlock, parecía haber envejecido y había algo que se asemejaba a la ansiedad en su rostro.

\- Tienes razón - dijo en apenas un susurro-. Han pasado cosas que me no sé cómo afrontar, aunque si comparo con lo que tú debes estar pasando, parece casi estúpido.

\- Tú eres más sentimental que yo. A mi puede afectarme, pero una vez que sea capaz de racionalizarlo y poner cada dato en su lugar dejará de ser tan frustrante. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Mycroft será de ayuda y ya hemos comenzado a reorganizar mis recuerdos. Hoy volveremos a vernos y, si ha hecho bien su trabajo, tendré mucho material visual para trabajar. Así que, mientras tanto, podemos hablar de qué te preocupa.

\- Quizá no quieras...

\- John, por favor, no me dejes fuera.

Durante un largo minuto John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock, sopesando si debía cargarlo con sus problemas cuando él mismo tenía tanto por arreglar en su propia mente con la recién crecida familia.

\- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Sherlock.

\- Puede que no, pero está relacionado de alguna forma, ¿me equivoco?

\- No. Se trata de cuando Eurus nos encerró en Sherrinford con David...

\- El director de la institución... ¿te afecta no haber sido capaz de matarlo y que por eso muriese su mujer?

\- No. Si en algo debo parecerme a tu hermano es en no querer mancharme las manos de sangre inocente.

\- A Mycroft no le tiembla el pulso para ordenar operaciones que pueden causar daños colaterales, es cuando tiene que hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio, cuando parece recordar que tiene principios.

\- Aun así, no quiso hacerlo, lo respeto. David no merecía morir, su mujer tampoco. La única culpable de que ocurriese es tu hermana que quería un asesinato a sangre fría.

\- ¿Entonces?

John dudó, había logrado en las últimas semanas una paz que no esperaba, se había ilusionado con tener algo que años atrás creía haber perdido, y creía que estaba reconstruyendo su vida en el camino correcto. Ahora volvía a estar al borde del precipicio, y sus miedos estaban de nuevo allí para impedirle alcanzar algo parecido a la tranquilidad.

\- Me preguntó por mi mujer, por lo que sería capaz de hacer si existiera la posibilidad de tenerla aún conmigo... - los labios de Sherlock apenas se abrieron al soltar el aire, manteniendo la mirada de John -. Amaba a Mary, aún la amo de alguna manera. Daría cualquier cosa porque Rossie tuviese a su madre, incluso mi vida... pero si tuviese que escoger entre la vida que llevaba con ella y la que tengo ahora... no sé qué haría... y eso me hace sentir miserable y culpable - se limpió furioso una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos, carraspeando para recuperar la firmeza en la voz -. Cada minuto que pasa, soy más consciente de eso, y de cómo casi la había olvidado... David la trajo de vuelta.

Sherlock apartó los ojos, recordaba el momento en que John se había enfrentado a ese sentimiento. Había visto la vacilación y la mirada que le había dado, cargada de culpa, en aquella habitación mientras le tendía el arma, y lo había interpretado como el rastro de resentimiento que guardaba al propio Sherlock por haber sido el responsable de que Mary ya no estuviese con ellos.

\- ¿Vuelves a verla? - preguntó con cautela. John le había hablado de los días en los que las alucinaciones con Mary formaban parte de la normalidad.

\- ¡Dios, no! Es... - respiró intentando tranquilizarse, buscando las palabras -. Sherlock, hay días en los que apenas la recuerdo, han pasado solo unos meses... es la madre de mi hija y hay veces en las que pienso que Rossie es más feliz que cuando ella estaba aquí...

\- Eso no es cierto John...

\- Cuando te perdí a ti, pasé meses enteros sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en la oportunidad que ya no tenía, en qué podría haber hecho para que siguieses conmigo... y a ella apenas la echo de menos... está mal... - se le escapó una risa extraña, más parecida a un sollozo contenido.

\- John...

\- Cuando Mary te disparó, dejé de pensar que era una buena persona, no podía dejar de quererla, pero tampoco podía perdonarla. Sé que se esforzó por compensarlo, que realmente le caías bien y en cierto modo te quería, además de ser consciente de que tú y yo éramos algo más que simples amigos y lo aceptaba sin interponerse, sin pedir explicaciones. Pero la confianza que tenía en ella antes de Magnussen, no volvió. Esperaba que el tiempo devolviese las cosas a su lugar, intentaba volver a sentirme bien con ella... la llegada de Rossie en ese aspecto tampoco ayudó. Convivíamos en la misma casa cuidando de nuestra hija lo mejor que sabíamos, pero dejamos de ser nosotros. No había esa intimidad en la que nos entendíamos sin hablar, apenas teníamos contacto físico... Llegué a sentir celos de ella por cómo se implicaba contigo en los últimos casos, y cuando se marchó a borrar su pasado, me sentí decepcionado por su falta de confianza, pero no tan herido como hubiese esperado - sonrió sin alegría, mirando a Sherlock que permanecía en silencio, apretando la taza en sus manos -. Creo que si no hubiese muerto, nuestro matrimonio habría terminado tarde o temprano. Por eso cuando David me preguntó qué daría por que mi esposa siguiera con vida... simplemente sentí, por un segundo, que no quería que esa posibilidad fuese real... por un momento pensé que estaba más conforme con mi vida ahora que cuando la compartía con ella... y me hizo sentir culpable, porque me di cuenta de que toda esa rabia que había sentido hacia ti cuando Mary murió, no era otra cosa que mi propia decepción, y por eso ella siguió conmigo, porque no era capaz de enfrentar lo que realmente sentía.

\- Eso no es así, John. Tu dolor era y es real. Te da miedo pensar que pudiste sentir alivio porque Mary dejó de estar en tu vida, pero sabes que no es cierto. Todo lo que hizo Eurus estaba destinado a desestabilizarnos emocionalmente a cada uno de nosotros y utilizó todo lo que tenía. Ella sabía cómo te sentías, tuviste una sesión completa con ella como tu sicóloga, le contaste cosas que no le habrías dicho a nadie, además de lo que hablaste cuando creías que era la mujer del autobús. Utilizó tu sentimiento de culpa por haber engañado a Mary, te puso en la situación de elegir entre tu moral y la posibilidad de salvar a la mujer de alguien, traicionando tus convicciones éticas. Sabía que Mycroft no lo haría y que recaería sobre ti, y estoy convencido de que habría matado a la mujer de David hubieses apretado el gatillo o no. Se trataba de hacerte flaquear el primero, dejar que tus sentimientos te incapacitaran para ser racional. No contaba con tu autocontrol en modo soldado.

\- Menuda mierda de autocontrol.

\- Al menos te sirvió para enfocar la situación como lo que era, un enfrentamiento entre nosotros y ella. Mycroft lo tomó como los despropósitos de alguien fuera de control y no fue capaz de ver que debía seguir el juego si quería algún resultado que pudiera sacarnos de allí.

\- ¿Según tú que pretendía con esa pantomima de juicio a los hermanos Garrideb? ¿Hacernos competir como dijo tu hermano?

\- Me inclino por pensar que esperaba que estuvieras fuera de juego y resultases más un lastre que una ayuda. Le salió mal, y es donde empezó a perder un poco el control de todo. Había preparado los escenarios con precipitación, puede que no esperara nuestra visita hasta unos días después, teniendo en cuenta que la explosión del piso debería habernos dejado fuera de juego por un tiempo.

\- Un tiempo permanente...

\- No, la explosión no fue tan grave. Sí hubo una gran deflagración, pero los daños no fueron demasiado aparatosos, mas llamas que escombros. Tú mismo lo viste.

\- Todo ese maldito juego giraba en torno a ti. Tu piso, tu hermano, tu amigo, incluso tu mente. Cuando te pidió que eligieras a uno de nosotros... aún me cuesta creer que Mycroft se ofreciera a que le disparases.

\- Se sentía responsable, sus regalos habían puesto a Jim Moriarty en el camino de nuestra hermana. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer insensible y no mostrar ningún tipo de apego a nadie mi hermano Mycroft tiene cierta debilidad por la familia. Lo pasó mal cuando estuve en Europa, aunque se dejaría arrancar la piel antes de admitirlo ante nadie. También te tiene cierto aprecio, y al verse superado por la situación en la que lo colocó Eurus, dejó de ser totalmente racional y se dejó llevar por el sentimentalismo, por eso no quería verme teniendo que decidir entre él y tú.

\- ¿Hubieses disparado? - preguntó John, sin estar seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

\- ¿A Mycroft? No había motivo. Eurus quería su juego, me quería a mí para seguir atormentándome. Si la amenazada con quitarle a su ratón de laboratorio, tendría que cambiar el juego. Sabía que no dejaría que me volara la cabeza una vez que descubrí qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

La sonrisa de John apareció, llegando hasta sus ojos.

\- Sospechaba que era lo que habías planeado, pero aún quedaba la pequeña duda.

\- No me hubiese suicidado delante de ti, John. No otra vez.

Guardaron silencio mirándose sin apenas respirar,

\- Lo sé. Lo supe cuando comenzaste a contar, tú no das plazos, lo haces y punto. Le diste el tiempo necesario para cambiar su plan y pasar al siguiente escenario. Imagino que es algo de lo que Mycroft también se dio cuenta.

\- No, el creía de verdad que lo haría, por eso está tan asustado.


	5. Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más
> 
> Gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones.
> 
> Cualquier error que os encontréis es mío.

_**Lestrade** _

_\- No me hubiese suicidado delante de ti, John. No otra vez._

_Guardaron silencio, mirándose sin apenas respirar,_

_\- Lo sé. Lo supe cuando comenzaste a contar, tú no das plazos, lo haces y punto. Le diste el tiempo necesario para cambiar su plan y pasar al siguiente escenario. Imagino que es algo de lo que Mycroft también se dio cuenta._

_\- No, el creía de verdad que lo haría, por eso está tan asustado._

\- ¿Asustado? ¿Mycroft? ¡Por Dios Sherlock! Tu hermano es el maldito hombre de hielo. Hace ¿cuánto? ¿treinta años que tiene a vuestros padres engañados, haciéndoles creer que su hija está muerta? Un terreno en el que parece ser experto, ya que hizo lo mismo contigo.

\- Estaba equivocado, pero creo intentaba protegerlos.

\- ¡Son tus padres, Sherlock! Ni me imagino lo que sería para mí perder a Rossie. Por muy... extraordinarios que seáis los hermanos Holmes, tus padres son personas normales, y por lo que conozco de ellos, no tienen miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos a querer a sus hijos. Tu hermano sabía que Eurus estaba viva y se encargó de que ni ellos ni tú, supieran nada sobre ella. Les hizo creer que había muerto en una institución mental, sola.

Los ojos de Sherlock se oscurecieron, distanciándose de John antes de hablar.

\- Imagina qué debieron sentir al descubrir que su hija, su adorable niña inteligente de seis años, hizo desaparecer al mejor amigo de su hermano por celos, negándose a decir qué había hecho y sólo cantando alegremente que se ahogó. Imagina cómo se enfrentaron a los padres de un niño que había sido confiado a su cuidado para un fin de semana de juegos. Imagina lo que sintieron cuando su preciosa hija hizo dibujos sobre cómo le gustaría ver arder a su hermano favorito, las lápidas coloreadas con el nombre y como en cada dibujo anunciaba que no lo quería con vida. Imagina qué debieron sentir cuando la casa en la que todos dormían ardió durante la noche, sabiendo que era su preciosa y adorable hija la que lo había hecho y no mostraba señal de remordimiento o culpa porque era incapaz de sentir nada remotamente parecido. No soy experto en sentimientos, John, pero creo que Mycroft compartió la idea del tío Rudy, de dejar que mis padres lloraran a su preciosa y adorable hija que había cometido errores de los que no entendía su naturaleza, los dejó creer que no había superado una terrible enfermedad antes que dejarlos vivir aterrorizados y avergonzados por cada atrocidad que Eurus fuera a cometer con el paso de los años. Al internarla y aislarla la convirtieron en lo que es, cierto, ya que aprendió a manipular y usar a las personas, a programarlas y manejarlas para su provecho. Si ella hubiese tenido acceso a mis padres dudo mucho que no hubiese tenido influencia sobre ellos, y por consiguiente sobre Mycroft, lo que hubiese hecho mucho más difícil el aislarla y controlar el daño -. John apartó la vista, él mismo hacía veinticuatro horas se había enfadado al escuchar a Sherlock pedir acceso a Eurus. Después de lo que habían vivido en Sherrinford, temía verlo interactuar con ella -. No voy a defender a Mycroft, lo ha hecho lo mejor que sabía, teniendo en cuenta sus carencias empáticas y emocionales. Mi interés por Eurus... aunque no lo creas... es por el hecho de que es mi hermana y gracias a ti hay una maldita idea en mi cabeza que dice que no debo dejarla una vez más en la oscuridad sin darle una oportunidad -. Se calló, respirando con dificultad -. Si no hubiese sido por el cuidado de las personas que no se han rendido conmigo, hubiese podido terminar como ella.

Una expresión de dolor se pintó en el rostro de John al mirar a su amigo.

\- Tú no eres un psicópata… - dijo con firmeza.

\- No, no lo soy, pero es gracias a quienes se han ido cruzando en mi vida y se han quedado en ella. Una vez te dije que no tenía amigos, John, y durante mucho tiempo creí que era así, y sólo en los últimos años me he dado cuenta de que soy un idiota al no haber visto a quienes han cuidado de mi a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por echarlos -. Una de las esquinas de su boca se alzó en algo parecido a una sonrisa -. No entendía las razones por las que las personas eran capaces de establecer relaciones de amistad, compañerismo, de enamorarse... Mycroft jamás me animó a sentir apego por nadie, ni tan siquiera por él mismo. Ahora creo comenzar a entender sus razones, él tenía casi quince años cuando ocurrió lo de Victor Trevor. Fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido y del colapso de mi mente. Supongo que es ahí donde se convenció de que el cariño es una desventaja. Quizá cuando sea capaz de ahondar en los recuerdos reales de mi infancia, sea capaz de encontrar el punto exacto en el que dejó de tener fe en las personas y se ocupó de que yo también me alejase de todo lo que implicase cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Él supo canalizar ese aislamiento que se impuso, dar a su mente una salida, yo sin embargo en algún punto me perdí, no fui capaz de callar el caos y acabé hundido en las drogas porque era el lugar donde no necesitaba a nadie. Concedo que mi hermano intentó una y otra vez sacarme, y que a la vista de los últimos acontecimientos, creo que lo hacía porque sentía que era su deber después de haber perdido a una hermana víctima de su propia mente, pero mi obstinación y el deseo de autodestruirme era más fuerte... Me negaba a ver que intentaba rescatarme... que me quería cuerdo y sano, y que me ofrecía otras formas en las que calmar el frenético ritmo de mi cerebro.

John tragó saliva, consciente de que aquellos eran quizá los años más oscuros de Sherlock. Habían hablado solo de pasada sobre ellos, y aunque siempre había pensado que era el estado frenético de su mente lo que lo había llevado a perderse, John comenzaba a creer que tenía mucho más sentido que estuviese relacionado con Eurus y los acontecimientos de su infancia.

\- ¿En esos años tus padres no sabían de ti?

\- Oh, sí – contestó, plasmando su sonrisa falsa en toda la cara -. Mycroft se aseguraba de localizarme físicamente cada uno o dos meses en la universidad en un principio, aquí en Londres, cuando me instalé por mi cuenta. Me instaba a llamarlos, sin éxito la mayoría de las veces. Discutíamos de forma adecuada, lanzándonos insultos rebuscados y terminando cuando yo dejaba de contestarle y lo ignoraba. Cuando se daba por vencido, se aseguraba de que tuviese suficiente para pagar el alquiler y cubrir mis necesidades básicas, y me advertía de a donde me llevaba el camino que había escogido. Después, él mismo se encargaba de tranquilizar a nuestros padres, diciéndoles que seguía con mis planes de descubrir la sordidez del mundo... - soltó un bufido -. Mycroft siempre esperó que acudiese a él a pedir ayuda, creo que necesitaba en aquel entonces saber que podía salvar a alguien... Hubo dos veces en las que pudo hacerlo, cuando una sobredosis estuvo a punto de dejar al mundo sin el genio de Sherlock Holmes.

\- No creo que eso sea un motivo para tomarlo a broma, Sherlock.

\- No bromeo sobre eso, John. Sé que fue Mycroft y su maldita vigilancia los que me mantienen con vida. Actuó como el hermano mayor que hace ver a todo el mundo, acudiendo al rescate aun cuando no se le espera. Desde ese momento dejó claro que jamás podría librarme de su "cuidado".

\- Puedo entenderlo, Sherlock. Como has dicho, Mycroft tiene una debilidad con la familia, y siempre he pensado que realmente quiere ayudarte, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que el enfoque de la vigilancia constante y el soborno de las personas con las que te relacionas, es demasiado dramático para tomarlo en serio.

\- Es la reina del drama, ya sabes. Dale una crisis internacional y será feliz, pavoneándose con su cargo menor en el gobierno -. Rieron de buena gana, relajando la tensión de minutos antes -. En esos años, durante un tiempo, todo fue borroso, hasta que comencé a merodear por los lugares donde una cinta de policía identificaba los crímenes que habían ocurrido. Mis dotes de observación seguían ahí, Mycroft quería que me encaminase al MI6 con sutiles sugerencias de lo que podía conseguir bajo su tutela si era capaz de centrarme lo suficiente. Cuando un par de crímenes involucraron a consumidores habituales de mi proveedor, me interesé por lo que estaba pasando. Volví a sentir la excitación de ver más allá de los demás, de observar los detalles... El recuerdo de Carl Powers y su muerte habían alimentado mi inclinación por los misterios, y una pequeña luz encendió mi curiosidad y empecé a meter las narices. Quizá fue Lestrade la primera persona que me brindó un poco de credibilidad en años al escucharme... aunque lo tomé como la inequívoca superioridad de mi intelecto aún sumido en la adicción, despreciando al resto del mundo por ser lento y ciego a lo que para mí eran pistas claras. No sé cómo, pero fue un comienzo. Sospecho que Mycroft y Greg se pusieron en contacto desde el primer momento, y ya que nada que viniese de mi hermano era bienvenido por mi parte, Lestrade se ocupó de canalizar los esfuerzos a su manera y sus métodos para sacarme del caos que por aquel entonces era la constante de mis días. Sin darme cuenta, me dio una vida que estaba dispuesto a vivir, si no plenamente al menos con entusiasmo -. Se calló como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto -. Nunca se lo he agradecido - dijo al fin, soltando la taza vacía que había estado sujetando junto a su pecho desde hacía un buen rato, agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa sincera -. Ya ves, parece que soy humano después de todo.

\- Nunca lo dudé, aunque de vez en cuando parece que te empeñas en no querer recordarlo.

El vigila-bebes sonó con un balbuceo proveniente de la habitación de Rossie, y ambos hombres lo miraron a la espera de si se repetía. Eran más de las seis y media de la mañana, por lo que el día debía comenzar y se les escapaba el tiempo para poder seguir hablando, algo que John odiaba, pues nunca se sentía tan cerca de Sherlock como en los momentos en los que era capaz de abrirse con él sin reservas.

\- Tienes que contarme como conociste a Lestrade - dijo John en un tono más suave, levantándose a llevar las tazas al fregadero, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Sherlock al regresar -, le he preguntado decenas de veces y sólo me dice que te metiste en una de sus escenas haciendo tus deducciones y que tuvo que detenerte por obstaculizar la investigación.

\- Fue un poco más movido que eso - la mano de Sherlock subió y se apoyó sobre la de John -, entré en la escena señalándole un sin fin de pistas que para mí eran claras, di mi parecer sobre los métodos poco productivos de la policía, lo insulte a él y los que estaban con él... Creo que le vomité encima porque estaba en plena abstinencia, llevaba casi tres días sin dinero y no conseguía nada para meterme, algo que le resultó obvio. Al parecer, me había echado el ojo y ya sabía quién era, aunque la información se la habían dado sus confidentes habituales y sólo sabía que no me metía en problemas si podía evitarlo. Así que al ver cómo me metía de cabeza, le entró la curiosidad, me detuvo y pasé dos días en el calabozo bajo su estricta vigilancia. Me obligó a asearme, a comer... me sometió a mil interrogatorios sobre escenas en las que me había visto merodear en meses anteriores.

\- Dios, no me imagino cómo pudo ser eso.

\- Apoteósico – rió -. Nunca he vuelto a escuchar más obscenidades juntas de su boca en los años que lo conozco. Cuando no pudo retenerme más tiempo legalmente, me soltó, y dos horas más tarde me volvió a detener con una excusa estúpida.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Lo hizo, durante trece días, hasta que accedí a marcharme con Mycroft derecho a una clínica privada de desintoxicación. Me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que el día que estuviese limpio lo llamase... Tres meses después, por fin hablamos durante dos esclarecedores minutos. Me dijo que si quería ayudar no quería volver a verme colocado, se acabaría el día que recayese… - en el vigila-bebés se repitió la llamada de atención desde la habitación de Rossie -. La pequeña Watson te reclama - dijo soltando la mano de John, no sin acariciar los dedos brevemente -. Si estás interesado, te contaré el resto en otro momento para que puedas chantajear a Lestrade, hay un par de episodios de lo más jugosos que involucran a mi hermano.

\- Por favor, sí, esa información no tiene precio -. Rieron durante un momento, hasta que John se encaminó a las escaleras. El sus dedos hormigueaba el toque de Sherlock -. Podrías hacer el desayuno mientras preparo a Rossie, nos queda un largo día hoy.

Sherlock asintió, mirando como su amigo se encaminaba al piso de arriba. Se sentía extrañamente sereno, hablar con John era cada vez más fácil. El sonido del móvil al llegar un nuevo mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sonreír. El trabajo lo reclamaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde, John llegaba a la cocina llevando en brazos a una Rossie lista para el desayuno y la guardería, con tono casi alegre se dirigió a la pequeña sin apartar los ojos del detective.

\- Te dije que el tío Sherlock estaría con las narices metidas en el caso - el mencionado detective levantó la mirada de la pantalla del portátil con expresión desconcertada -. ¿No ibas a encargarte del desayuno? - le dijo sin demasiada dureza.

\- El caso, John, Dimmock me ha enviado el informe de la autopsia y una transcripción..

\- No quiero saberlo. Aún no deberías estar participando en nada de eso - colocó a Rossie en la trona, acercándola a la mesa con cuidado de que no pudiese ver las imágenes de la pantalla y ocupándose de preparar sus cereales.

\- Buenos días, Watson - la saludó Sherlock, ganándose un balbuceo en respuesta -. En dos minutos estoy contigo.

Los dedos de Sherlock siguieron volando por el teclado los siguientes cuarenta minutos en los que Rossie desayunó, John se cambió y estuvieron listos para llevarla a la guardería. Al coger sus llaves, John se vio obligado a bajar a medias la pantalla del portátil para llamar la atención de Sherlock, quien lo miró sin comprender.

\- Voy a salir - le dijo-, volveré en treinta minutos. ¿Crees que esta vez podrás hacerte cargo de preparar un desayuno para los dos? ¿O al menos de vestirte para que podamos irnos y desayunar en el camino?

\- En un minuto termino...

\- Sherlock... desayuno. Dimmok puede esperar una hora.

\- ¡Está bien! – protestó, cerrando el portátil. Después miró a Rossie que lo observaba en silencio, enfundada en su abrigo rosa, y a John que esperaba expectante -. Creo que me he dejado llevar por el entusiasmo de volver al trabajo - dijo más calmado.

\- No pasa nada, Sherlock, es lo normal. Sólo intenta mantener parte de tu atención en lo que realmente es importante ¿de acuerdo? Y no me estoy refiriendo al trabajo - sin previo aviso, John se acercó, dejando un beso en los labios del detective, que apenas reaccionó -. Quiero un desayuno cuando vuelva - susurró antes de apartarse -. Y cuando Baker Street esté habitable, hablaremos de tu química cerebral y de las prioridades de los casos sobre las personas.


	6. Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias como siempre a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones y sugerencias.
> 
> Lo personajes no son mios (ojalá), pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, y esta versión a la brillante adaptación de la BBC.

**_Baker Street_ **

No era buena señal ver el coche negro de lunas tintadas, aparcado en la puerta de su edificio. Si bien Mycroft se presentaba sin previo aviso donde quería y cuando quería, esperaba que al menos esperase a que él se encontrase en su casa para una de sus visitas intimidatorias. Sabía que era la presencia de Sherlock lo que lo había traído, lo que no quitaba querer estar presente si el objetivo era acosar a su amigo nuevamente en referencia a los acontecimientos de Sherrinford. Pudo oír las voces de los dos hermanos discutiendo hasta el momento que metió la llave en la puerta, haciéndose el silencio cuando entró por fin, siendo recibido por un Sherlock alterado que lo miró con culpa y Mycroft de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana mientras tranquilizaba la agitada respiración.

\- John - dijo Sherlock, alejándose de su hermano-, creo que el desayuno será de camino a Baker Street. Me han hecho perder el tiempo con estupideces.

\- No hay problema - contestó, sin dejar de observar al mayor de los hermanos que en ese momento acomodaba su chaleco y se volvía hacía él, con la falsa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro cada vez que intentaba ocultar su estado de ánimo -. Mycroft - saludó.

\- Buenos días, John, espero que sepas disculpar esta intromisión en tu intimidad doméstica por mi parte, pero tenía un asunto urgente que tratar con Sherlock y debía hacerse cara a cara. No ha sido intencional que coincidiese con tu ausencia, ya que estoy seguro de que mi hermano te pondrá al tanto del asunto a la brevedad. Espero que la pequeña Watson se encuentre bien.

\- Perfectamente - John observó atentamente a Mycroft, el rostro cansado, las ojeras mal disimuladas, la mirada menos fría y algo de la inseguridad que el día antes había sido tan patente. El hombre no era santo de su devoción, pero reconocía que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y no era tan indiferente como pretendía hacer creer al resto del mundo. También parecía tener su parte humana, después de todo.

\- Me alegro. Espero que cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar me la hagas saber, después de los últimos días, creo que estoy en deuda contigo. Aunque el saldo no es muy alto, no te emociones.

\- Tú siempre tan práctico ¿verdad, hermano? -intervino Sherlock con resentimiento -. No puedes simplemente agradecer y dejarlo estar, debes retribuir para no sentirte en desventaja.

\- No me la puedo permitir, Sherlock. En fin, os dejo. A las tres tendrás un coche en Baker Street -. Dio un último tirón a los bajos del chaleco, recuperando su paraguas -. Espero, John, que esta vez entiendas que no es capricho mío pedirte que no aceptes la invitación que, sin duda, te hará Sherlock para que lo acompañes a la reunión de esta tarde, pero ya que al parecer eres... - miró a Sherlock y su sonrisa se torció - parte de la familia, dejaré que tu buen juicio se imponga para tomar la decisión correcta. Da mis buenos deseos a la Señora Hudson y transmítele que no debe preocuparse por los costes de reparación de los daños -. Se acomodó la chaqueta y, con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta -. Buenos días.

John se quedó por unos momentos mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido aún sin comprender. Al volverse hacia Sherlock, alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso?

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- Esa de no aceptar invitaciones de tu parte. Ya le dejé claro que no quiero participar en la fabricación de sus mentiras.

Sherlock apretó los labios, como si dudase realmente en decirle a qué se debía, no sólo la visita, sino la discusión que sin duda había oído. Mycroft lo había interrumpido mientras se cambiaba, pues estaba a medio vestir, con los pantalones de vestir y la camisa sin cerrar. En la mesa de la sala había una caja de cartón de la que habían apartado la tapa y se veían carpetas similares a las que se usaban en la clínica con la información de los pacientes. Continuando con los botones de su camisa, Sherlock pareció tonar una decisión y apartó la vista de John.

\- Nuestros padres vienen esta tarde. Mycroft me quiere allí para apoyarlo. Va a decirles que Eurus está viva, pero quiere negarles el acceso a ella argumentando que su estado está alejado de cualquier posibilidad de comunicación. Ha traído su historia clínica... y la de los daños colaterales, como dice Mycroft, para convencerme de que no los apoye cuando insistan en que quieren verla.

\- ¿Los daños colaterales?

\- Personas de cuyas lesiones o muertes es responsable Eurus, directa o indirectamente. ¿Crees que estaba en Sherrinford desde los seis años? Al parecer han sido una docena de instituciones, fue la clara imposibilidad de someterla incluso con medicamentos, lo que la llevó allí, aunque me inclino a creer que mi hermano estaba convencido de que la seguridad de Sherrinford era suficiente para intentar usar su capacidad mental sin riesgo de que surgiesen problemas que no pudiese manejar -. Se miraron por un momento, Sherlock parecía avergonzado y bajó los ojos -. Ha demostrado con creces no ser tan inteligente como él cree.

\- ¿Y tú, qué piensas? ¿Crees que tus padres deben tener acceso a ella? ¿Verla?

\- Tú eres el experto en emociones, John - volvió a mirarlo -. Yo... apenas sé si es buena idea hacer el intento. Mycroft quiere aislarla de nuevo y no estoy seguro de que no haya pensado en hacer desaparecer el problema definitivamente. Si yo estoy en medio, quizá no llegue a planteárselo hasta estar seguro que es imposible llegar hasta ella... pero mientras esté con vida, creo que Mycroft no tiene derecho a ocultarla así.

John dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, apenas sonriendo a su amigo.

\- Si fuese mi hija, querría verla; si fuese mi hermana, querría verla. Eso no quita que pueda estar preocupado por cómo puede afectarte o el daño que pueda hacerte tratar con ella, teniendo en cuenta lo que es capaz de hacer... pero es lo que hay.

Permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio sin apartar la mirada el uno de otro, hasta que una sirena de ambulancia sonó de improviso en la calle rompiendo el momento. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sherlock se acercó a la silla donde esperaba su chaqueta.

\- El equipo de limpieza estará a las diez en Baker Street. Nada de gente de mi hermano, sólo personal civil, así que la señora Hudson tendrá un agradable grupo de hombres de mediana edad a los que atiborrar de té y galletas.

El camino hacia Baker Street lo hicieron en el coche de John, que lo aparcó cerca de la guardería de Rossie ya que no tenía intenciones de desplazarse de nuevo hasta que no fuese la hora de recogerla. Hasta ahora, no se había planteado por qué la guardería en la que había sacado una plaza para Rossie, se encontraba tan cerca del apartamento de Sherlock, dando por hecho que se lo debía a uno de los hilos de Mycroft. Sherlock parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y apenas si se dio cuenta cuando lo llevó hasta una cafetería donde solían desayunar meses atrás, antes de Mary desapareciera de sus vidas. Frunciendo el ceño, el detective pareció despertar mirando a John algo confuso.

\- Desayuno, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo a modo de explicación -. Tenemos casi media hora.

\- ¡No tengo hambre!

\- Me da igual, yo voy a desayunar y tú también - Sherlock hizo un gesto de protesta, pero se dejó sentar en una mesa y que John pidiese por los dos.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste cuando Baker Street esté habitable?

La inesperada pregunta de Sherlock sacó a John de sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes dijiste que, cuando Baker Street estuviese habitable, hablaríamos de mis niveles de química cerebral...

\- Ya sé lo que dije - John enrojeció un poco, dando una mirada alrededor y carraspeando para disimular su nerviosismo -. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Creí que querías... intentarlo. Me has hecho decenas de insinuaciones en las últimas semanas.

\- Sí - dijo con seguridad -, pero ¿por qué cuando el apartamento esté habitable?

Así que eso era lo que había tenido a Sherlock absorto durante el camino. Por un largo minuto, John permaneció en silencio, buscando en su mente la respuesta, era algo que había dado por seguro sin tan siquiera habérselo planteado.

\- Es... no sé... tú y yo en Baker Street es... cómodo, correcto. No sé cómo explicártelo, Sherlock, pero en la casa donde compartí con Mary... allí no puedo -. Apartó los ojos con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos -. No es que sienta que voy a engañarla ni nada parecido, es sólo...

\- Sentimiento - murmuró Sherlock.

\- Sentimiento – confirmó -. Sin embargo, en Baker Street, en estas últimas semanas, me he sentido bien contigo. Allí me siento en casa... como si una parte de mi permaneciese. Cuando me marché de allí después de que desaparecieras, dejé una parte muy importante de mi vida.

\- Múdate.

\- Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de eso -. Soltó un suspiro cansado, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro era sincera -. No puedo mudarme, tengo una hija, un bebe, en la que tengo que pensar primero. Ella… -el desayuno llegó en ese momento, guardando silencio hasta que volvieron a quedar solos, lo que dio a John el tiempo suficiente para ordenar lo que quería decir -. Tengo que pensar en Rossie, en lo mejor para ella. Necesita rutina y estabilidad, un hogar donde no haya partes del cuerpo en el microondas o muestras de venenos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Apenas queda nada que pueda ser nocivo en el piso, me he desecho de todo lo que tenga riesgo de ser tóxico. Y como sabes, mi acceso a la morgue por el momento no va a ser fácil, así que no habrá material humano para trabajar.

\- ¿Y después? - preguntó con exasperación, atacando su desayuno y empujando el plato de Sherlock para que hiciese lo mismo -. Ya estás metiéndote en los casos. Esta mañana has ignorado todo lo que te rodeaba porque estabas con los informes que te envió Dimmock, dentro de unas semanas estarás a pleno rendimiento y yo no podré seguirte. Tus horarios no son los más adecuados, ni tu alimentación... te dejas llevar por tu aburrimiento, lo que significa que puedo encontrarte cualquier día disparándole a la pared o Dios sabe qué... - Sherlock apretó los labios, como si se obligase a guardar silencio -. No puedo esperar ni pedirte que seas otra persona, Sherlock, sería injusto para los dos. Rossie es responsabilidad mía, y aunque sé que la adoras, no puedo llevarla a Baker Street.

Sherlock apartó los ojos de John, mirando, por la ventana junto a la que se habían sentado, a las personas que caminaban fuera. John tenía razón, siempre era más racional en los temas que involucraban a personas, y con Rosie era él quien tenía la última palabra. En las últimas semanas, antes de Eurus, había ido acariciando la idea de que tanto John como Rossie pudiesen vivir de nuevo en Baker Street pasado un tiempo, si realmente eran capaces de establecer una relación. Que John dudase que él pudiese adaptarse a convivir con su hija...

\- No crees que sea una buena compañía para Watson…

\- No es eso, Sherlock, empezaré a trabajar en la clínica el mes próximo, intentaré mantener los horarios más cercanos a las horas en las que Rossie está en la guardería, pero habrá días en los que no tendré más remedio que tirar de alguien para cubrir las horas que yo no pueda. Si viviese contigo, tendría que confiar que podrías hacerte cargo de ella, recogerla, alimentarla... sería más importante que cualquier escena a la que Lestrade te reclame, no podrías llevarla a los casos, tendrías que dejar tus pruebas de laboratorio a medias en muchas ocasiones, y las visitas de tu palacio mental serían en horarios nocturnos o cuando no sea necesario estar al cuidado de Rossie -. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de John, contagiándose a Sherlock -. Criar una hija es aburrido. Y aunque no dudo que harías un gran trabajo, no sería lo mejor en estos momentos. Esperemos a ver qué ocurre.

A pesar de sentir que algo que podría calificar como decepción se instalaba en su ánimo, Sherlock asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por prestar atención al plato que tenía delante. No estaban saliendo las cosas como había esperado.

El apartamento de la señora Hudson apenas había sido afectado por la explosión. Cristales y vajilla rota, algún destrozo en la pintura y el papel de la pared en la sala directamente bajo el piso de Sherlock, pero poco importantes. Aun así, el detective se encargó de encontrar cada pequeño desperfecto, humedad o deterioro que había en el piso y lo incluyó en las reparaciones que debían hacerse. Tuvo la tentación de incluir el apartamento vacío en el semisótano, pero John le dio tal mirada de advertencia, que decidió esperar a hablar con Mycroft y restregar un poco más el sentimiento de culpa en su hermano y que él mismo ofreciese las reparaciones en compensación.

Cuando accedieron al primer piso, John comprobó lo que Sherlock había dicho la noche antes, no eran tan graves los desperfectos como había imaginado. Si la granada hubiese tenido la potencia que era de esperar, no habrían sobrevivido, y sin embargo estaban vivos. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas, pero no consumidas por el fuego, el contenido de las estanterías esparcido por el suelo, apenas chamuscado, y gran parte del mobiliario, si bien no estaba indemne, sí podía ser reutilizado. El minilaboratorio que Sherlock mantenía en la mesa de la cocina se había llevado la peor parte.

Pasaron la mañana recuperando lo que para John eran recuerdos de la vida que había compartido con Sherlock años atrás y de la que empezaban a construir ahora. La habitación de Sherlock estaba bastante mejor que el resto del apartamento, aun así, necesitaba una limpieza a fondo para quitar todo el polvo y pequeños escombros que habían entrado.

\- Prepara ropa para los días que te quedarás en casa - dijo John, ganándose la mirada confusa de Sherlock, que intentaba abrir la ventana de la habitación - ¿No pretenderás quedarte aquí?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Sherlock, no tienes ventanas en la sala, sin contar que todo está lleno de polvo. Hasta que no limpien a fondo todo, el apartamento no estará habitable. Además, el sofá donde duermes está destrozado.

\- Dormiré en tu antigua habitación. Está intacta.

John salió para dirigirse a las escaleras a comprobar si era cierto. Sherlock tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta y, con expresión de horror, salir tras él. Cuando lo alcanzó, John había entrado en la habitación, quedándose parado en medio de ella sin comprender. Había una cómoda que no había estado allí antes, y sobre ella varias fotografías, una del día de la boda de John con Mary, donde estaban los tres, sonriendo y relajados. La segunda, de un mayor tamaño, era de Rossie, a los pocos días de su nacimiento, en brazos de un desconcertado Sherlock con los ojos en el bebé, observado por la sonriente señora Hudson. John recordaba que aquella foto la había tomado para no olvidar el día que pisó Baker Street por primera vez, dándole una copia impresa a la buena mujer. La última era de Sherlock y John junto a Lestrade, días antes del regreso de Moriarty, en una de sus apariciones ante la prensa. La taza del ejército y un peluche de Rossie estaban junto a las fotos. Al lado de la cómoda había una trona y una cuna plegable, aún embaladas, una bolsa de pañales y una manta de juegos infantil. La habitación estaba limpia, ordenada, y era evidente que estaba siendo acomodada para un bebe.

\- Puedo explicarlo - susurró el detective tras él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo... tienes fotos? ¿Y esto...? - se volvió para enfrentarlo, confuso, pues había esperado que, la que fue su habitación, estuviese apenas habitable, ya que desde su pelea con Mary tras disparar a Sherlock, no había vuelto a ser utilizada -. Sherlock...

\- Es... para Rossie… - dijo, enfrentado a John. El primer momento de desconcierto había dado paso a una decisión que John sólo veía en él cuando estaba seguro de que estaba en la pista correcta -. La señora Hudson y yo pensamos que, cuando comiences en la clínica, la opción lógica es dejar que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella hasta que termines los turnos. Serán uno o dos días por semana y apenas tres o cuatro horas. No te darán tuno de noche al tener una hija solo. Puedo hacerme cargo, comprometerme a ponerla delante de todo, de los casos, de los experimentos... No soy la mejor la opción, lo sé, y probablemente de estar en tu lugar ni se me pasaría por la cabeza dejar una niña pequeña al cuidado de un adicto en rehabilitación. Estoy dispuesto a dejar que Mycroft mantenga sus sistemas de vigilancia en el edificio y los accesos a la calle, nunca caminaré con ella por callejones sin CCTV, aunque la guardería se encuentra a trece minutos que pueden reducirse a seis con los atajos. Mantendré la sala de estar libre de sustancias tóxicas y reservaré los experimentos más contaminantes al laboratorio en Bart's, aceptaré la supervisión de la señora Hudson...

\- Sherlock...

\- Sólo... permíteme ser parte de esto – dijo, señalando el lugar donde estaban las fotografías, y John entendió. Esas eran las personas que Sherlock había elegido como su familia, y él y Rossie eran el núcleo central.

\- Si – dijo, al fin, dejando que la sonrisa subiera hasta sus ojos -, claro que sí, idiota - y se acercó a él, sosteniendo la cara entre sus manos y tirando de él para besarlo.


	7. La verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes dedican su tiempo a leer esto.

**_La verdad_ **

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de la sala junto al vigila -bebes, miró la pantalla para ver el nombre de Mycroft antes de contestar.

\- ¿Dónde está? - dijo sin saludar, con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

\- Buenas noches, John, o tal vez debería decir buenos días - la voz de Mycroft al otro lado de la línea era mucho menos segura de lo que John conocía, tal vez era el agotamiento que aún arrastraban, o como temía, algún contratiempo surgido ese día en la reunión que habían tenido Sherlock y él con sus padres -. Mi hermano está al otro lado de tu puerta, lleva allí trece minutos, creí que debías saberlo, ya que al parecer no se decide a usar las llaves que tan amablemente le entregaste.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó, levantándose del sofá con un gesto de dolor al sentir como todo su cuerpo protestaba por las horas que había pasado en él.

\- Pregúntale, quizás tengas más suerte que yo y logres que te conteste -. Se hizo el silencio y John escuchó claramente el suspiro de Mycroft -. No lo dejes solo, hoy va a ser un día duro. Llámame si me necesitas, John - y colgó. John no esperó un solo segundo y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado, encontrando, tal y como había dicho Mycroft, a Sherlock al otro lado, con las llaves apretadas en la mano y los ojos enrojecidos aunque secos.

\- Sherlock - llamó con suavidad, sacando a su amigo de su ensimismamiento - ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

\- John, estás... ¿qué hora es?

\- Casi las cuatro de la mañana - se apartó de la puerta dejando el paso libre a su amigo, aunque se vio obligado a tirar de él para que se pusiese en movimiento - ¿Estás bien? - cerró la puerta y lo condujo sin que opusiera resistencia a la sala, donde le quitó el abrigo y las llaves de las manos. Al quedar frente a él sin obtener respuesta ni reacción, puso las manos en sus brazos -. Sherlock...

\- Recuerdo a Eurus – dijo, pareciendo aterrizar a la realidad, centrando la mirada en John -, recuerdo cuando era un bebé, en su cuna, con sus enormes ojos mirándome... huele a leche agria y talco... y recuerdo a Mycroft riendo... riendo John... Mycroft nunca se ríe...

\- Debes de estar agotado, hoy has estado sometido a mucha tensión y llevamos días sin dormir como es debido, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y después hablamos con algo de té y quizás un desayuno? - Tomándolo del codo, lo condujo a las escaleras, haciéndolo subir en dirección a la habitación -. Sacaré tu pijama y una de las batas. He traído algo de tu ropa para estos días. ¿Por qué no has usado las llaves para entrar?

\- No quería despertarte.

\- Estaba esperándote - una vez en el baño, Sherlock comenzó a desvestirse mientras John buscaba la ropa -. Te he enviado varios mensajes para saber cómo iba todo.

\- Apagué el teléfono, mamá... a mi madre no le gustan las interrupciones.

Le entregó lo necesario y se quedó mirándolo, se veía terriblemente cansado y hubiese dicho que, incluso, algo perdido. Su mente regresó a los primeros días de su reconciliación tras la muerte de Mary, donde había momentos en los que Sherlock apenas era la sombra de él mismo.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo tomándole la cara entre las manos -, todo está bien, Sherlock. Te sentirás mejor con la ducha y podrás contarme que ha pasado hoy - tiró de él para darle un abrazo, quedándose sorprendido al ser correspondido por Sherlock, que se aferró a él con fuerza -. Todo está bien - repitió, dándole a su voz más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. Se apartó segundos más tarde, acariciando apenas la mejilla de su amigo -, te espero abajo.

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Sherlock lo llamó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por quedarte.

 

 

 

\- El primer recuerdo que tengo de ella es de cuando llegó a casa. Sé que es un recuerdo y no una sugestión porque no había fotografías de ese momento, y al decirle a mamá hoy que podía recordar su vestido y que era verde con un dibujo de flores, me ha dicho que sí. Puedo recordar el olor a galletas que siempre acompañaba a Mycroft, que me sostenía en brazos, hablándome al oído, aunque no soy capaz de entender lo que decía. Mi madre enseñaba a Eurus como un premio, y recuerdo que no me gustaba que esa cosa rosada ocupase mi sitio en los brazos de mamá. Había muchas personas alrededor, pero sólo Mycroft estaba conmigo, y me abrazaba tan fuerte que acabé gritando y llorando porque no me dejaba escapar. Después de eso hay imágenes, algunas confusas y otras tan claras que puedo incluso ver las palabras de los libros de la biblioteca de la casa Musgrave. Eran días de juegos, risas... mi hermano me contaba historias cada día, me enseñaba las palabras, me dejaba tocar el piano con él, era casi perfecto.

"Recuerdo el día que conocí a Víctor, el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres. Yo estaba en la biblioteca, Mycroft leía una historia de piratas mientras yo blandía una espada de madera sobre mi cabeza y atacaba los cojines del sofá, era el día de mi cumpleaños, cuatro años. Creía que ya podría encontrar un barco que aceptara grumetes para salir a buscar tesoros - se rio, perdido en el recuerdo sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular -, a Víctor no le interesaban los piratas, pero conseguimos que acabara esa misma tarde cavando bajo uno de los rosales, buscando conmigo el tesoro de Barbarroja.

"Eurus apenas tenía tres años en aquel momento, y me había acostumbrado a que me siguiera a todas partes cuando estaba con Mycroft, pero me ignoraba si estábamos ella y yo solos, como si perdiese interés en mí cuando nadie más reclamaba ni atención. Cuando me vio con Víctor esa tarde, no dejó de observarnos hasta que se marchó, y cada vez que él volvía a casa, ella nos seguía y nos observaba en silencio. A partir de ese momento comenzaron a ocurrir cosas... me enfermaba con frecuencia, sobre todo tras las visitas de Víctor, vomitando durante días, hubo pequeños animales que se colaban en mi habitación, las ventanas se quedaban abiertas durante la noche, me despertaba con gritos por pesadillas... Los médicos dijeron que era normal, que algunos niños padecen terrores nocturnos que con la edad desaparecerían... yo recordaba los sueños que me despertaban, donde a veces me ahogaba, otras estaba perdido y era incapaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a casa... a veces al abrir los ojos, era Eurus la que estaba en mi habitación, hasta que Mycroft llegaba corriendo y se la llevaba en silencio, dejando que mamá me hiciera dormir de nuevo.

"Recuerdo cómo Mycroft en ocasiones me quitaba mi comida, lo llamaba _Fatcroft_ , pero nos reíamos, y era esos días cuando él enfermaba, vomitaba y se sujetaba el estómago mirando a nuestra hermana... él sabía... - dirigió los ojos hacia John, que escuchaba con los labios apretados -. Mycroft siempre supo que Eurus era capaz de hacer daño, pero la protegía a ella al tiempo que intentaba protegerme a mí. Él siempre estaba vigilando, por eso dejó de asistir a las clases, decía que no necesitaba escuchar a profesores que sabían menos que él, haría los trabajos y exámenes pero no haría acto de presencia, y mamá se lo permitió, alegando en la escuela que su coeficiente se lo permitía y que ella se haría cargo de su enseñanza.

"El día que Víctor desapareció, Mycroft había dejado caer un tarro de especias en la bandeja del asado del que íbamos a comer todos, y mamá tuvo que improvisar una comida a base de sándwiches y fruta... nadie vomitó y Eurus parecía estar enfadada con todos. Cuando salimos a jugar, Víctor ya no estaba. Lo llamé, lo busqué, pasé horas corriendo a cada escondite que alguna vez habíamos usado, sé que grité y lloré, y que me arrastraron a la casa en medio de la noche mientras otros seguían buscando -. Sherlock se agarró las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hacía rato que las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas -. Después de eso, hay un borrón de meses en los que sólo recuerdo días de una profunda tristeza; eso es, a grandes rasgos, los recuerdos que he recuperado, queda mucho más, pero analizarlo todo llevará su tiempo -. Se limpió con rabia las lágrimas, abriendo los ojos para enfrentar a John. La mano del médico se deslizó entre las suyas, dándole un apretón.

Estaban sentados en la cocina, el té que John había preparado estaba frio y sin que lo hubiese tocado. Tras salir del baño, Sherlock había permanecido en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que había comenzado a hablar en apenas un susurro, sin mirar a John, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido recordar todo eso?

\- Mycroft tiene todo el material visual de nuestra vida con Eurus que sobrevivió al incendio. No es mucho, pero ha ayudado a definir algunos lugares y rostros. No hay muchas imágenes de Víctor, pero son suficientes para rastrearlas en mi Palacio Mental.

\- ¿Tu Palacio Mental? - John frunció el ceño sin comprender -, creía que ahí sólo guardabas información útil, y que no había nada de tu hermana.

\- Al parecer los recuerdos de esos años están ahí, yo tenía predisposición a no aceptar lo que había ocurrido, y mi obsesión se centró en encontrar a Barbarroja, o sea Víctor, ignorando a Euros y su maldita canción. Después del incendio, yo me negaba a dejar el lugar ya que creía que, si me marchaba de allí, jamás sería capaz de encontrar a Víctor. Tío Rudy se llevó a Eurus, y dos semanas después, dio a mi madre las recomendaciones a seguir sobre ella para minimizar el daño a nuestra familia. Lo mejor era comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, con sólo dos hijos, ya que los estudios preliminares que hicieron a mi hermana dejaban claro que no era apta para convivir en un entorno familiar. Ni siquiera consideraban que fuera seguro dejarla en algún centro donde la vigilancia sobre ella no fuese constante. Para evitar trastornos similares a Mycroft y sobre todo a mí, lo mejor era apartarla.

\- ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo pudieron aceptar eso?

\- Bueno, yo llevaba semanas desconectado del mundo, nadie era capaz de llegar hasta mí, ni tan siquiera Mycroft, así que decidieron que preferían perder la convivencia con una hija que con dos, si yo seguía en aquel estado. El único hijo que en esos momentos parecía resistir la debacle de la familia, se estaba sumiendo poco a poco en una depresión, así que mamá tomó la decisión. Ella es muy inteligente, no tanto como Eurus, pero su mente además de lógica, es emocional; sabía que eliminar el recuerdo de Víctor quizá me ayudaría, pero eliminar a Víctor era eliminar también a Eurus. Se sentó al lado de mi cama y me habló día tras día, plantando en mi mente la idea del Palacio Mental, recogiendo cada recuerdo de Víctor y de Euros, y enterrándolos en los cimientos, cerrándolos en rincones de donde no deberían salir. Fueron cuatro meses hasta que dejé de gritar por las noches y llorar durante horas. Un mes después volví a pronunciar palabras. Pregunté dónde estaba Barbarroja, ahora soy capaz de ver la mirada de miedo de mi madre, temiendo que no hubiese servido de nada tantos meses... Fue Mycroft quien contestó que lo habían sacrificado, que era lo mejor... Le pegué a Mycroft, le grité que lo odiaba, que nunca más lo quería cerca de mí, que él no había cuidado de Barbarroja y por eso ya no estaba... "Era sólo una mascota" dijo, nadie dijo que Barbarroja era un perro., pero en ese momento yo lo asumí, fui yo, mi mente la que se negó a borrar por completo a Víctor y lo convirtió en mi compañero de juegos, en mi mejor amigo, en mi perro...

\- Sherlock.

\- Desde entonces, dejé de confiar en Mycroft.


	8. Sra. Holmes

**_Sra. Holmes_ **

_\- Desde entonces, dejé de confiar en Mycroft._

John soltó un largo suspiro, sin haber sido consciente de haber contenido el aliento.

\- A pesar de todo, ya te he dicho que Mycroft realmente se preocupa - dijo con calma, recuperando el sitio de su mano entre las de Sherlock y deslizando suavemente los dedos hasta su muñeca.

Sherlock levantó los ojos, dándole a John una mirada incrédula y la sombra de una sonrisa real apareció en sus labios.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pulso, doctor Watson?

John apenas sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de Sherlock.

\- Hace tres noches tuviste un ataque de ansiedad con solo pequeños atisbos de tus recuerdos, es lógico pensar que hoy, que se han desbloqueado muchos de ellos, pueda repetirse esa consecuencia. Me preocupa, Sherlock - dijo con seriedad -, sólo estoy intentado estar alerta, en las últimas semanas has pasado por muchos estados emocionales...

\- Abstinencia, desequilibrio químico, cansancio, estrés... llevo años balanceándome entre ellos y he sobrevivido.

\- Pero ahora no se trata de sobrevivir - dijo con más exasperación de la que deseaba -. Estás recuperando parte de tu pasado, descubriendo que eras una persona muy distinta, antes o después habrá una reacción. Físicamente puedo hacerme cargo, pero emocionalmente puede sobrepasarte -. John no lo dijo, pero era muy consciente de que las últimas veces que Sherlock había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a sus emociones había terminado consumiendo, la última vez aún estaba presente entre ellos.

\- ¡Era un niño cuando ocurrió todo eso, John! - retiró las manos poniéndose en pie y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro de la cocina -. Imagino que tú eres el mismo que cuando tenías seis años - dijo con sarcasmo -, ¿también, entonces, eras capaz de apuntar a alguien y apretar el gatillo, o buscabas la compañía de personas peligrosas para satisfacer tu deseo de vivir al borde?

\- Eso no es lo que he querido decir, lo sabes.

\- En estos momentos, aquí, ahora, no soy el niño que tenía amigos y jugaba a piratas entre lápidas y se sentaba en las rodillas de Mycroft. Soy capaz de recordar a personas con las que compartí una convivencia que tú llamarías feliz, pero también recuerdo las razones por las que dejé de confiar en esas mismas personas. Mi hermano tiene razón, la persona que soy, las decisiones que he tomado, el camino hasta convertirme en quien soy, todo está ligado a lo que ocurrió. Lo hubiese recordado o no durante estos años, el resultado de mi carácter hubiese sido el mismo, sociópata, adicto, inadaptado, friki, monstruo... Puedo darte una lista muy completa de cada uno de los adjetivos que me he ganado a lo largo de los años. No voy a verme sobrepasado por desarrollar sentimientos, cosa que dudo que ocurra, no voy a convertirme en alguien más sociable ni dejar de ver la estupidez de quienes me rodean por recordar que una vez tuve un amigo que desapareció. Sigo siendo yo.

John se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado; no quería discutir, no en ese momento. Las revelaciones de la infancia de Sherlock, aunque no eran tan sorprendentes, sí lo habían dejado con más preguntas de las que quería respuestas, aunque no era el detective el indicado para dárselas. Sabía que Sherlock tenía parte de razón, la persona que era no iba a desvanecerse, tampoco era algo que él quisiera, el Sherlock que conocía era el que él quería en su vida, pero indudablemente algo había cambiado en él desde la revelación de que tenía una hermana a la que no recordaba, y sabía por experiencia, que Sherlock no se limitaría a recuperar esos recuerdos, y como decía, catalogarlos y archivarlos; él ahondaría en ellos, los diseccionaría y eso traería consecuencias principalmente emocionales. Antes de enfrentarse a ese escenario, que presagiaba convertir en caótico el tiempo que compartirían hasta que fuese capaz de volver a centrarse, debería dormir, mejor aún, deberían dormir los dos, pero sabía que sería imposible obligar a Sherlock a meterse en la cama mientras no lo supiese todo o hasta que su cuerpo realmente estuviese agotado, y sabía por experiencia, que para eso aún faltaban un par de días. Lo más que podría conseguir, serían cabezadas poco satisfactorias. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que Sherlock se comprometiese a aceptar ayuda, y no sólo la que él podía brindarle. Si se empeñaba en que podía manejar solo el caos que se avecinaba, el resultado no sería bueno.

Miró el reloj, casi las seis de la mañana, en poco más de media hora debía comenzar con la rutina de Rossie para despertarla y tenerla lista para la guardería, una vez allí, tenía por delante una horas para averiguar cómo se encontraba realmente su amigo.

\- ¿Qué tienes previsto hacer hoy? - preguntó de forma casual a Sherlock, que detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo, desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema.

\- Mis padres aún estarán en casa de mi hermano hasta mañana. Quieren que hoy terminemos de ver todo lo que Mycroft ha mantenido oculto estos años y mamá me guiará a los lugares donde enterró los recuerdos de Eurus - John bufó con incredulidad, haciendo a Sherlock fruncir el ceño -. ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Hablas como si fuese un lugar físico, tu mente.

\- Por Dios John, sabes cómo funciona. Ella plantó los cimientos del espacio donde se ordenan mis conocimientos, me enseñó a crear los lugares en los que almacenar la información, asegurándose en el camino, de encerrar todo lo relacionado con Víctor y Eurus. Es ella la que sabe cómo llegar a esos lugares y sacar a flote esos recuerdos.

\- ¡Sigo sin entenderlo! – gritó - ¡Necesitas que alguien capacitado te ayude a asimilar todos esos recuerdos y las emociones que vienen con ellos, no que abran las puertas para que te ahogues en ellos!

Sherlock detuvo los paseos nerviosos que daba por la cocina, fijando la mirada en John, absorbiendo cada rasgo, cada temblor en su rostro y en sus manos, abriendo los ojos imperceptiblemente y acercándose despacio.

\- No es sólo preocupación... tienes miedo – murmuró, parándose ante él. John apartó la mirada, incómodo.

\- Sí, tengo miedo de que sea demasiado. Lo sería para cualquiera... Eres orgulloso, terco, te ves por encima de todo y de todos, y conviertes cada problema en un desafío a tu capacidad y tu inteligencia - volvió a mirarlo, reflejando no solo el cansancio de los últimos días, sino el dolor de meses donde él mismo había estado perdido -. Te empeñarás en hacerlo solo y llegará un momento que no sabrás como avanzar. Te he visto a punto de destruirte antes y no quiero formar parte de eso otra vez. Tú no pides ayuda, Sherlock, y no dejas que nadie se acerque lo suficiente para que sepa cuando la necesitas. Créeme, lo sé, he estado demasiadas veces al otro lado... haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no puedo permitirme ser espectador de cómo te destruyes.

\- Crees puedo recaer... - Sherlock apretó los labios, sintiendo una punzada de decepción.

\- Creo que hay veces en que es más fácil dejarse arrastrar y hundirse en la convicción de que nada importa, que acabar con las voces de tu mente es más fácil que superar el miedo... conozco esa sensación... formó parte de mí por más de un año... - dijo en voz cansada. Sherlock sabía a qué se refería, era la constante culpa que no abandonaba al detective. Si algo le impedía a Sherlock acercarse más a John eran esos dos años que se alzaban entre ellos como una barrera física que le era imposible derribar, donde la confianza se había roto y repararla no estaba siendo fácil -. No eres bueno lidiando con las emociones - continuó - ¿qué harás cuando no puedas callarlas? ¿cuándo tu mente quiera analizarlas pero no sapas enfrentarlas?

Sherlock rodeó la mesa de la cocina, parándose ante el médico, manteniendo la mirada de John.

\- No lo haré solo - dijo con convicción, una nota desesperada aflorando en el tono de su voz -, estarás ahí para decirme cuando es demasiado. Tú... John... tú calmas mi mente...

\- ¡No será suficiente, Sherlock! - se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio -. Quiero que estés en mi vida y en la de Rossie... ¡Dios, es de lo único que estoy totalmente seguro!... pero he de enfrentarme a mis propios fantasmas, Sherlock... si no puedo confiar en ti, en que eres capaz de mantenerte firme...

\- Aceptaré al hombre de Mycroft, - interrumpió antes de que John dijese algo que los dos pudieran lamentar -. Cuando estuve en Europa, antes de cada cambio de identidad, tenía la supervisión de uno de los hombres que trabaja controlando el estado los agentes encubiertos. Me ayudó a… borrar algunas de las situaciones en las que participé. Me conoce, conoce como funciona mi mente... Mycroft se ha ofrecido a hacerlo venir para mí... - cerró los ojos, parecía estar peleándose consigo mismo antes de tomar una decisión -. Ven hoy conmigo - dijo al fin, volviendo a mirarlo -, aceptaré la ayuda que consideres necesaria, no me opondré a hacer terapia... Me conoces mejor que nadie, sabrás distinguir entre lo necesario para impedir que me sobrepase y las manipulaciones de Mycroft para mantenerme controlado.

\- No soy psicólogo...

\- Pero conoces a mi hermano, creerá que puede poner sus manos sobre mí, convencerme de formar parte de su equipo, y sabes que yo no tomaré nada de lo que él proponga en serio, a menos que tú me confirmes que es necesario... Somos un equipo, John, y eres tú el que maneja la parte de la emoción, no funciono bien sin ti.

Guardaron silencio, Sherlock esperando con algo que podía ser esperanza asomando a sus ojos y John estudiándolo, esperando ver si era real ese atisbo de compromiso.

\- ¿Lo tomarás en serio? - John se puso en pie, quedando frente a Sherlock - ¿Harás terapia? ¿irás las veces que haga falta?

\- Iré - dijo con firmeza -, pero vendrás de oyente, no te dejaré fuera.

\- Bien - John adelantó su mano para tomar a Sherlock de la muñeca. Su pulso estaba acelerado, pero nada que ver con cómo había estado noches antes -. Entonces... iré, tendrás que convencer a tu hermano de que no me secuestre o algo así para quitarme de en medio los días que le convenga.

\- Se lo dirás tú mismo, hoy vamos a su oficina a las doce, si no tienes nada previsto. Cambiaré la hora si es necesario.

John dejó escapar una risa ahogada, agarrándose el puente de la nariz.

\- No lo será. Sólo espero que tus padres no se tomen a mal mi presencia, odiaría que tu madre me echase de allí.

\- No hay peligro por eso, preguntaron por ti y quieren conocer a Watson... la foto que les enseñé no le hace justicia y ya han planeado una visita antes de marcharse mañana. Iba a sabotearla, pero creo que acabas de perder esa oportunidad - una sonrisa curvo levemente los labios de John.

\- ¿Vas presumiendo por ahí de mi hija?

\- Es casi perfecta, según los estándares de infantes de su edad - ese comentario arrancó una risa ahogada a John y una expresión seria a Sherlock, que se soltó del agarre del médico -. Tengo una hoja de cálculo donde registro cada avance de Watson en desarrollo motriz, reconocimiento de colores y palabras, música, habilidad vocal...

\- ¡Para! - la incredulidad y cierto humor se había colado entre los dos. John sabía que Sherlock observaba a Rossie con extrema atención, y que catalogaba sus reacciones, pero creía que era la forma en que Sherlock mostraba el afecto hacia ella, no que la había convertido en un sujeto de observación minuciosa -. ¿Estás estudiando a Rossie?

\- No seas ridículo John, sólo quiero conocer sus reacciones, saber sus preferencias, conocer sus estados de ánimo para ofrecerle las opciones de ocio o aprendizaje adecuadas ¿cómo si no podría ser su... - se calló abruptamente, mordiendo lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Su qué, Sherlock? - John entrelazó sus dedos con los del detective, que se dejó tirar de la mano y acercar un poco más a John, quien apenas era capaz de reprimir la sonrisa - ¿su canguro? ¿su padrino? ¿su tío?

\- Su familia - murmuró Sherlock sin apartar los ojos de John -. Perdió a su madre por causa mía... haré cualquier cosa para que nunca se sienta sola, desprotegida o poco querida.

\- Eres un maldito idiota ¿lo sabes?... - John tiró de la camiseta de Sherlock para acercarlo -, pero eres mi idiota - sin aviso lo atrapó en un beso que nada tenía de tierno. Hacía mucho que no sentía la necesidad de fundirse con otra persona de la forma que lo hacía ahora, ni siquiera con Mary había sentido la posesividad que lo inundaba en ese momento, era casi una pelea en la que Sherlock no se quedaba atrás, participando mientras se aferraban cada uno a las ropas del otro, empujándose en una danza de besos hambrientos con jadeos entrecortados.

Sherlock rompió el beso, apoyando la frente en la de John con los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración con las manos del médico, aun agarrando sus ropas. Una risa tonta comenzó a dejarse oír desde el estómago de John, contagiando a Sherlock, hasta que los dos reían libremente sin dejar de apoyarse en uno en el otro, como si al fin hubiesen dejado fluir aquello que había entre ellos desde el primer día que sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Mi hermano tiene cámaras aquí, lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo, recuperando el aliento -. El cree que así nos protege. ¿Quieres que las localice y las inutilice?

\- ¿Y privarlo del espectáculo? - se rieron una vez más, besándose de muevo con más calma-, además dudo que haya renunciado a ponerlas en Baker Street, y va a aprender un par de cosas de todo lo que te pienso hacer cuando terminen las reparaciones, a ver si así se saca el paraguas del culo.

\- Creo que Gavin no sería reacio a ayudarlo con eso.

Sherlock sujetó el rostro de John sin dejar de mirarlo, fascinado por cómo aquel hombre era capaz de atravesar cada una de las barreras que a lo largo de los años había construido. John Watson era su ancla, el mundo era un lugar seguro bajo sus pies si él estaba cerca.

El tono de un mensaje entrante en el teléfono de John los hizo saltar, seguido de varios más en el de Sherlock.

\- Ese será Lestrade - susurró John, suspirando con desgana, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del detective.

\- O el gordo de mi hermano para amenazarte – se separaron no sin antes regalarse un último beso, acudiendo cada uno a sus teléfonos. El ceño de Sherlock se arrugó de inmediato al leerlos.

\- ¿Algo malo?

\- No, raro.

Le mostró el teléfono a John para que viese los mensajes.

_Molly Hooper_

_6:39_

_Cadáver de indigente no identificado. ¿Integrante de tu red? Posible infarto_

_Molly Hooper_

_6:39_

_Turno de noche, termino a las 8:00 A.M._

_No vengas antes, no quiero verte._

_Molly Hooper_

_6:40_

_No asustes a Adam._

\- El mío es de Greg - informó John, mostrándoselo a su vez

_Greg Lestrade_

_6:38_

_Hay un cadáver en Bart's de un vagabundo, Molly es la patóloga asignada, cree que Sherlock podría identificarlo. Ella no quiere verlo por la morgue así que te envió fotos del cuerpo a tu e-mail para que Sherlock las vea. Trata de que no aparezca por aquí, no quiero otra escena con ella._

\- ¿Si no quiere verme por qué me escribe? ¿debo contestar?

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo - dijo John tajante -. Parece que está camino de perdonarte pero aún no es el momento. Si ella termina a las ocho dale un margen de una hora para que se vaya de Bart's. Ella sabe que tienes cronometrados sus horarios y sus rutinas. Si aún te la encuentras allí, será porque ella así lo quiere. Por el momento, limítate a darle espacio -. Miró la hora en el móvil, pasándose la mano por la cara -. Tengo que despertar a Rossie, ¿te animas a hacer café y unas tostadas? Cuando desayunemos podemos dejarla en la guardería y pasar por la morgue.

\- ¿Qué hay de nada de casos por el momento?

John resopló con sarcasmo.

\- Prefiero saber en qué andas que tener que imaginarlo.


	9. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 9, un epílogo y se termina esta historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones, cualquier error es mío.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**_Familia_ **

Eran las 11:57 cuando llegaron a la puerta del domicilio de Mycroft, donde fueron recibidos por una sonriente Mrs. Holmes que besó, abrazó y pellizcó a Sherlock, quien apenas aguantó, quitándose de encima las manos de su madre para pasar en dirección a la sala de estar, gruñendo algo parecido a un saludo a Mr. Holmes antes de hundirse sin ceremonias en el sillón favorito de su hermano. John, en cambio, saludó, se dejó besar y agasajar con cumplidos hacia Rossie, contestó cuando se le permitía meter baza entre preguntas y recibió el pésame por la muerte de Mary, a quien Mrs. Holmes, según sus palabras, apreciaba a pesar de haberla tratado tan poco, pero había oído hablar tanto de ella que era casi de la familia. Eso hizo a John fruncir el ceño, buscando la mirada de Sherlock, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras su padre preparaba té para todos.

\- ¿Y cuándo podemos conocer a la pequeña Rossie? - dijo Mrs. Holmes, tomando del brazo a John y tirando de él hasta el sofá donde ella se sentó, palmeando el sitio que había a su lado y que se vio instado a ocupar -, Sherlock dijo que estaba incubando una enfermedad contagiosa, pero ya sabemos cómo es Sherlock, para él todo se hace más grande de lo que realmente es, hace verdaderos dramas cada vez que enferma...

\- No creo que a John le interese saber eso, madre.

-En realidad, sí -dijo John sin poder evitar una sonrisa-, es el peor paciente con diferencia que he tratado, una gripe es capaz de convertirlo en una sombra quejumbrosa.

\- Yo no me enfermo - cortó el detective con enfado -. Madre ¿no tienes que buscar a Fatcroft? Nos ha citado a las doce, ¿dónde está su puntualidad?

\- Sherlock, cariño, no llames así al pobre Myc, tu hermano está demasiado delgado, igual que tú -. En ese momento, entró Mycroft en la sala, carraspeando ligeramente y haciendo un gesto en dirección a John que este no supo identificar -. Myc, cariño, dile a tu hermano que está muy delgado, que debe comer más, deberías recomendarle a ese doctor que lleva tu dieta y decirle de paso que los dos necesitáis coger un poco de peso.

\- Me llamo Mycroft, madre, haz el favor de utilizar el nombre que me pusiste, y no, no recomendaré ningún doctor a Sherlock, él ya tiene el suyo - la mirada que Sherlock lanzó a su hermano podría haberlo fulminado, en cambio arrancó una sonrisa a John, que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en el espectador de como los cuatro Holmes de la sala interactuaban, los más jóvenes lanzándose dardos envenenados, mientras los dos mayores entablaban una conversación sobre los hábitos alimentarios de sus hijos a lo largo de los años. Llegó un momento en que Mrs. Holmes volvió a ponerse en pie, palmeando la rodilla de John.

\- Myc, cariño, enseña a John esa maravillosa biblioteca tuya, papá y yo haremos compañía a Sherlock para que no lo eche de menos - la sonrisa de Mrs. Holmes era tan igual a la de su hijo cuando quería conseguir algo, que John no pudo menos que corresponder, sabiendo que se le había echado discretamente de la sala.

\- Madre, John se queda...

\- Sherlock, cariño - lo interrumpió, y el detective guardó silencio, asintiendo levemente, lo que hizo a su amigo seguir en la dirección que Mycroft le indicaba -. Te lo devolveré pronto, John.

\- No lo dudo, Mrs. Holmes.

\- Violeta por favor, no son necesarias las formalidades.

John abandonó la sala acompañado de Mycroft, que lo guio hasta la impresionante biblioteca, con estanterías repletas de volúmenes de todos los estilos. En el centro, un escritorio de caoba con sillas a ambos lados, pulcramente ordenado, con carpetas a un lado y un teléfono al otro. La sala olía vagamente como el mismo Mycroft, quien había cerrado la puesta tras ellos señalando el asiento a John.

\- He de decir que no me sorprende que esté aquí, doctor Watson.

\- Imagino que no, si tienes mi piso "controlado"; ya sabías que tu hermano me había pedido que lo acompañara.

Mycroft mantuvo la mirada, evaluando el ánimo de su interlocutor. John, por su parte, veía cómo el hermano de Sherlock, a pesar de su traje caro y encontrarse en su propia casa, parecía más pequeño y cierta inseguridad bailaba por sus ojos. Aunque no era persona a la que apreciara especialmente, John sintió simpatía por él; Sherlock había pintado del Mycroft joven el retrato de un muchacho que hizo lo que pudo con sus escasos medios para proteger a sus hermanos, y de forma equivocada, al crecer, había intentado protegerlos de ellos mismos.

\- Ése es uno de los temas que me gustaría discutir contigo, John, la seguridad de tu domicilio y el de mi hermano. Debemos tener en cuenta el factor de Miss Watson - Mycfoft se acercó a la mesita auxiliar, apenas visible junto a la estancia que llegaba a la ventana, sirviendo en dos vasos una cantidad más o menos generosa de la licorera que estaba sobre la mesa. Tendió uno a John, dándole un pequeño sorbo. El médico olió el contenido de su vaso antes de saborearlo, apreciando un whisky de los que no se podía permitir -. La vigilancia de tu piso consta solo de imagen, sin sonido, restringido a las salas comunes. Se controlan las entradas y salidas del edificio y las ventanas, por supuesto, al ser potenciales puntos de acceso. Las entradas a la calle está cubierta por la vigilancia ordinaria de CCTV, aunque sí me temo que una de las cámaras tiene predilección pos las vistas que ofrece la fachada de tu edificio, así como tu vehículo -. Se sentó tras el escritorio, sin apartar la vista de John y dando un largo trago a su vaso.

\- Así que sabes cuando entro y salgo, y con quién.

\- También si alguien se acerca a tu casa o tu coche, si hay personas interesadas en tus movimientos y de los de mi hermano, o si siguen a las personas que se hacen cargo del cuidado de tu hija. Creí que apreciarías que, después de lo ocurrido estos días, me tomase interés en tu seguridad y en la de las personas que quieres. Considero que tu seguridad y la de Miss Watson está en un nivel similar al de Sherlock, ya que... mi hermano no se tomaría bien que hubiese incidentes no deseados.

John se sentó al fin, observando el líquido ámbar durante unos minutos. No le gustaba la idea de admitir que Mycroft tenía razón, una de las constantes de los últimos días en sus pensamientos había sido la seguridad de Rossie si él seguía en la vida de Sherlock, y bien sabía que esta vez no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de saber hasta donde era capaz de desarrollarse su relación a pesar de los riesgos. Pero conocía a Mycroft, y él no daba nada si no podía obtener un beneficio, lo único que tenía que averiguar era si el precio a pagar era justo.

\- No es una trampa, John - como siempre los hermanos Holmes sabían leerlo a la perfección -. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, me preocupa tu seguridad y la de mi hermano. Si tú eres capaz de ver con buenos ojos mí... "supervisión", Sherlock dejará de rastrear y eliminar los dispositivos de vigilancia de Baker Street. Quizá en un tiempo fueron necesarios para vigilar sus posibles recaídas en malos hábitos, pero últimamente parece que sería para su propia integridad.

\- Sherlock no te quiere husmeando en sus asuntos, yo tampoco.

\- No interferiré, sólo quiero estar al tanto de quien visita Baker Street. Si algún día ocurre algo quiero tener todos los datos en el menor tiempo posible para actuar.

\- Entonces habrá cámaras en el apartamento - no fue una pregunta, sabía a ciencia cierta que Mycroft había conseguido mantener, al menos desde el incidente de Culverton Smith, como mínimo un dispositivo.

\- En la sala será audio y video. Te daré el código que apagará la transmisión de datos durante dos horas cuando lo creas necesario, aunque la grabación seguirá adelante. Si pasado ese tiempo no se reanuda la transmisión a tiempo real, se asumirá que hay problemas y alguien pasará a comprobarlo. Habrá cámaras para controlar los puntos de acceso, incluyendo las ventanas, al igual que en tu piso. El apartamento vacío y el de la señora Hudson también estarán vigilados, para evitar sorpresas. Como precaución, se instalará una alarma silenciosa por si fuese necesario.

\- Lo tienes todo pensado – dijo, tomando de un trago el resto que quedaba en el vaso -. ¿También vas a vigilar la guardería de Rossie? Por cierto, ¿cómo de todas las jodidas guarderías es la que está a diez minutos del apartamento de tu hermano la que tiene una plaza para mí?

\- Casualidad - dijo Mycroft, con una sonrisa falsa -. Mi limité a investigar al personal una vez que decidiste aceptar. Cuantos menos riesgos mejor.

\- Bien - John dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, sabía que dejaría un cerco sobre la madera, pero le dio igual, se puso las manos en las rodillas enderezándose para levantarse -, hablaré con Sherlock y ya veremos.

\- Queda un último asunto delicado del que tenemos que hablar - Mycroft alcanzó dos de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa, alargando una a John. Al abrirla, el médico se encontró con una fotografía de su difunta esposa cuando era poco más que una adolescente, sujeta con un clip a un certificado de nacimiento a nombre de Mary Morstan. John alzó los ojos en dirección al mayor de los Holmes, incapaz de pronunciar palabra -. Esa es toda la documentación que algún día podrías necesitar de tu esposa. Familia, estudios, historial médico y laboral… Todo autentificado y blindado, no hay forma de que nadie pueda encontrar una conexión entre Mary Watson y Rosamund, componente de A.G.R.A. -. Levantó la segunda carpeta sin acercársela – Ésta es la vida real de Mary, sus trabajos, sus identidades... Ella comenzó a eliminar todos los rastros que pudieran llevar hasta Mary Morstan, pero cuando la interceptasteis en Marruecos, no pudo concluir. Dadas las circunstancias de su muerte me pareció justo terminar de hacerlo -. Mycroft le tendió la carpeta y John apretó los dientes. No quería el pasado de Mary, no había querido conocerlo cuando vivía y no quería conocerlo ahora que no estaba. Apretó los dedos sobre la carpeta de sus documentos reales retrocediendo imperceptiblemente en el asiento. Mycroft se levantó, acercándose a la chimenea ya encendida y para lanzar la carpeta a las llamas -. No hay copia, ni digital ni escrita -. Se volvió había John y sonrió, sin segundas intenciones,-. Estamos en paz, doctor Watson.

John carraspeó, poniéndose en pie sosteniendo con fuerza su carpeta y apartando la mirada de las llamas.

\- Creo... debería ir a por Rossie, para que Mrs. Holmes la conozca.

\- Sería encantador.

John se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose y volviendo junto a Mycroft. Le tendió una mano que el otro estrechó con reticencia.

\- Gracias, Mycroft.

\- No hay de qué, John.

John llegó con Rossie casi una hora después de haber dejado el despacho de Mycroft. Encontró a la familia en el salón, esperándolo a pesar de la hora, para comer. Cuando Sherlock se acercó a él para hacer las presentaciones, John pudo ver que sus ojos, aunque secos, estaban enrojecidos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó en un susurro, dejando que se hiciese cargo de la bolsa de pañales de su hija. Sherlock simplemente asintió, guiándolo hasta los presentes a los que se acababa de unir Mycroft. La pequeña se convirtió inmediatamente en el centro de atención de los señores Holmes, sobre todo de Violet, que comenzó a interrogar a John sobre cada detalle del día a día de su hija, ofreciendo consejos mientras que Sherlock se apartaba discretamente por fin junto a su hermano.

\- Le he entregado a John los documentos - comentó Mycroft en voz baja -, y he destruido lo que quedaba de la antigua vida de la señora Watson, como pediste.

\- ¿Y el dinero?

\- ¿Crees que el doctor Watson aceptará un dinero ganado con un trabajo tan poco ético? No se lo mencioné en favor de guardar el buen recuerdo que aún tiene. Lo haré llegar a la cuenta de Miss Watson para sus estudios con tu nombre con cada caso que cierres para mí, así podrá atribuirlo a un pago que no aceptas.

\- ¿Y cuantos trabajos voy a tener que aceptar?

\- A diez mil el caso serán unos ciento treinta y tres.

Sherlock lo miró alzando las cejas con incredulidad

\- Mi tarifa para ti son veinte mil libras por caso cerrado.

Mycroft sonrió con ganas.

\- Bien. La próxima semana te pasaré los tres primeros.

\- ¿Le dijiste algo más?

\- ¿Que le puse protección las 24 horas desde que saltaste? ¿Que vivía con uno de los agentes que le asigné? ¿Que se casó con ella? - Sherlock apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar a John que sonreía dejando que la señora Holmes tomara en brazos a Rossie -, claro que no. Esa complicación fue fortuita, no creerá que ella dejó de trabajar para mí en el momento que decidió salir con él, no tiene porqué saberlo. Incluso había omitido ese último trabajo del informe por si decidía contra todo pronóstico saber las actividades a las que se había dedicado su difunta esposa.

\- Bien – repitió, enderezando la espalada y cogiendo aire -, no volveremos a mencionarlo.

\- Por supuesto, hermano mío - Mycroft carraspeó, fijando la vista al igual que Sherlock, en el grupo que, en el salón, seguía a ajeno a ellos -. Por cierto, gracias por el apoyo con madre respecto a Eurus. Negaré haber dicho esto, pero para mí fue… reconfortante saber que habías entendido mis motivos en este asunto.

Sherlock lo miró sólo un instante, iba a responderle algo hiriente, pero en su lugar puso la mano sobre el codo de Mycroft, que se sobresaltó al contacto de su hermano.

\- Ya averiguaré como cobrarte el favor, quizá te obligue a cuidar de Watson de vez en cuando, tengo pruebas de que sabes cómo proteger a un niño del peligro - le guiñó un ojo y se acercó con paso decido hasta su madre, inclinándose para tomar a Rossie en brazos que se aferró a su pelo y plantó la boca babosa en la mejilla del detective en imitación de un beso. Sherlock rio por lo bajo y Mycroft aún petrificado en su sitio se vio incapaz de moverse. En menos de dos horas había recibido la gratitud de dos de las personas que menos la esperaba.

 

Eran las 10 de la noche cando llegaron al piso de John. Sherlock llevaba a Rossie dormida, cubierta con su abrigo, recibiendo en el cuello el aliento cálido de la pequeña mientras John abría la puerta, llevando la bolsa de pañales y la comida para llevar que habían recogido en el camino de vuelta desde la casa de Mycroft. La tarde había sido agradable, y aunque los señores Holmes debían haberse marchado ese mismo día, dadas las horas a las que dejaron libre a John y Rossie, esa noche la pasarían otra vez en casa de su hijo mayor para exasperación de éste. Oficialmente John y Rossie eran parte de la familia, se les había invitado a pasar fines de semana en la casa familiar y prácticamente ordenado hacerles llegar noticias de la pequeña, ofreciéndose Mrs. Holmes a ser consultada a cualquier hora del día o la noche que John requiriese si se veía en crisis, a lo que Sherlock se había negado rotundamente, alegando que había tenido suficiente contacto con sus progenitores para al menos un año.

Con reticencia, Sherlock entregó a Rossie, dejando que John se escabullese escaleras arriba para cambiarla y dejarla en su cuarto, si había suerte no se despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se quedó solo en la cocina, se quitó el abrigo y preparó las cajas de comida, sintiendo el cansancio de los días que llevaban sin apenas dormir. Aquella tarde había decidido, junto con Mycroft, que podría visitar a Eurus dos veces al mes, y si todo iba bien, en un par de meses sus padres podrían verla tambien, aunque con menos frecuencia, todo dependería de como reaccionara la propia Eurus y si permitía el acercamiento. Sabía que en poco más de dos días todo volvería a una relativa normalidad, Baker Street ya estaría habitable, y Mycroft aprovecharía esos últimos días en casa de John para colocar sus medidas de vigilancia, a las que no se opondría en un principio, ya que no era solo su seguridad, si no la de John y Rossie la que se vería beneficiada. Con decisión, subió para asomarse al cuarto infantil, donde vio a John cambiando aún a la pequeña con extrema suavidad. Se habría quedado, pero no le parecía correcto compartir aún ese momento con John. Se dirigió a la habitación, decidiendo tomar una ducha rápida antes de cenar; si tenía suerte, se relajaría lo suficiente para conseguir al menos cinco horas de sueño.

\- ¿Sherlock? – John veía la figura del detective a través de la mampara, apoyando las manos al frente y dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre él. Era evidente que no lo había oído, sumido quizás en los acontecimientos del día - ¿Sherlock, estás bien? – volvió a llamar, dejando el vigila bebes sobre el lavabo - ¿Sherlock?

\- ¡Sí! – con un sobresalto, Sherlock se incorporó, John vio como la sombra de sus manos se restregaban los ojos -, enseguida salgo – dijo, notando John, incluso a través del ruido del agua, la vacilante voz de su amigo. Sin saber muy bien porqué, John comenzó a desvestirse, Rossie estaba dormida, la cena podía calentarse, y Sherlock necesitaba dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar, él mismo necesitaba volver a sentirse una persona real y recuperar lo que años atrás creyó perdido. Con algo de indecisión abrió la mampara, encontrándose con los ojos enrojecidos de un sorprendido Sherlock sobre él.

\- Hazme sitio – dijo, carraspeando -. No te hagas ilusiones – añadió entrando en la ducha.

\- ¿Qué debo pensar cuando un reconocido "yo no soy gay" entra en la ducha de otro hombre? – la chispa de ironía estaba allí, mezclada con algo de nerviosismo.

\- No es nada que no haya hecho antes. Estuve en el ejército, ¿recuerdas? Y los vestuarios del equipo en la universidad tampoco eran privados precisamente – se movió para que el agua cayese sobre él -, y me confesaste que tú tampoco eres gay, así que ¿dos hombres no gays en una ducha compartida? ¿Qué podría pasar?

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron con malicia.

\- ¿Cómo anda de alterada tu química cerebral, capitán?


	10. Los chicos de Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ültimo capítulo. 
> 
> Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones.
> 
> Cualquier error es mío.

**_Los Chicos de Baker Street_ **

\- No lo entiendo – Lestrade dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente a John, quien hacía esfuerzos por no sonreír -. Desde que te conozco te has empeñado en dejar claro a todo el que insinuaba lo contrario, que no eres gay… ¿y ahora dices que estás con Sherlock?

\- Greg – dijo John con calma, sabía que pasaría -, la definición de gay es la de persona que siente atracción por individuos de su mismo sexo. Créeme, mi hermana Harry es gay, a ella le gustan las mujeres. Yo no siento atracción por los hombres, me aseguré de ello en la universidad, cuando mi hermana dio la noticia en casa y me asaltaron ciertas dudas.

\- ¿Entonces? – Lestrade parecía perplejo y no era de extrañar, el mismo John no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Se encontraban en la cafetería de St. Bart's. Habían pasado seis semanas desde los sucesos de Sherrinford, y este era el segundo día en el que Molly citaba a Sherlock para consultar los resultados de unos análisis en su mismo horario de trabajo, por lo que la relación entre ellos comenzaba lentamente a volver a la normalidad. John, por su parte, había hablado con ella en las varias ocasiones que la patóloga se había acercado a visitar a Rossie. John se había disculpado con ella por lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, por mantenerla al margen de como él y Sherlock habían comenzado a avanzar en algo que ninguno sabía cómo iba a terminar.

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé - le contestó a Lestrade -. En realidad… se trata de reconocer a la persona con la que ser tú mismo. Sherlock es un grano en el culo, tiene mil defectos y es insoportable la mayoría de las veces pero, desde el día que lo conocí, mi vida cambió para mejor a pesar de todo –. Miró su vaso para llevar, encontrando el recuerdo del día que pisó Bart's tras su regreso de Afganistán. Había pensado mucho en las últimas semanas, y había recurrido a sus recuerdos más veces de las que había deseado, pues volvía a revivir los buenos y los malos momentos por igual -. Cuando se fue… me di cuenta de que hubiese pasado la vida siguiéndolo a donde quiera que me llevase, sin echar de menos nada más – John sonrió, levantando los ojos a Greg. No iba a decirle que había pasado meses arrepintiéndose de no haber intentado acercarse a Sherlock cuando creyó que lo había perdido para siempre -. No voy a decirte que estoy locamente enamorado de él, pero si he de compartir mi vida con alguien, lo elijo a él sobre todos los demás, hombre o mujer. Tiene la capacidad de hacer que me sienta vivo… y adora a Rossie.

Lestrade movió la cabeza, sin comprender del todo.

\- Si estás tan seguro… - John asintió, observando como Greg lo miraba con confusión -. Pero Sherlock es… ya sabes… no le va el sexo. Si estáis juntos, ¿tenéis un acuerdo? ¿Puedes… desahogarte con alguien? ¿No lo echarás de menos?

John no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. No pensaba contarle a nadie los avances que había tenido con Sherlock en las últimas semanas. Había intentado acercarse y familiarizarse con Sherlock en la primera ducha juntos que compartieron en su piso, pero tras las primeras bromas, los ojos de Sherlock se habían posado en su hombro herido. Sherlock lo había visto en ocasiones, pero nunca con la posibilidad de poder memorizar las líneas de piel destruidas. Había mirado a John, pidiendo permiso en silencio, y éste había tomado su mano para guiarla hasta su hombro, donde Sherlock rozó, memorizó y dibujó cada detalle, recorrió el cuerpo del exsoldado, susurrando cada vez que rozaba una nueva marca de las heridas que los años habían dejado en la piel de John. Cuando terminó, levantó los ojos a su amigo, que apenas sonreía, olvidada la idea que había tenido momentos antes de ofrecer consuelo mutuo tras los días vividos. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Sherlock tomó la mano de John, acercándola a la herida cicatrizada de su abdomen, donde Mary había dejado un recuerdo de por vida en la forma de la herida de bala, surcada por la cicatriz de la operación que siguió para mantenerlo con vida. John había dejado escapar el aire de sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos para no dejarse llevar a los recuerdos oscuros de aquellos días. Sintió como Sherlock retiraba la mano, y al volver a mirarlo, lo vio darse la vuelta… Aún no había visto el daño completo infringido a su espalda en sus dos años en el continente. Sus manos temblaron al rozar cada una de las heridas que Sherlock había sufrido, apenas se atrevió a rozar la carne maltratada, aunque sabía que ya no dolía. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de Sherlock, apoyando sus manos, una sobre la herida de bala de Mary, y la otra sobre el corazón que martilleaba frenéticamente, atrayéndolo para que la espalda descansase sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Durante un minuto no hubo más sonido que el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre ellos.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme atrás – dijo John, al fin, en poco más de un susurro. Las manos de Sherlock se cerraron sobre las de su amigo, entrelazando los dedos con fuerza.

\- Nunca.

Después de eso, se limitaron a terminar de ducharse, cenar hablando apenas e intentar dormir toda la noche. La cama de John en el piso parecía tener un muro de dos metros que los separaba a ambos, que se limitaban a ocupar un espacio que sólo era para descansar. No fue hasta tres días después, cuando concluyeron las obras de Baker Street, que John pudo, sin la más mínima duda, constatar que Sherlock no le tenía miedo al sexo. Se habían acostumbrado a sentir suaves toques, que podían ser tomados por accidentales, al pasarse una taza, un expediente, al cruzarse en el pasillo… Cuando Sherlock decidió que era el momento de dar un paso más, convirtió a John Tres Continentes Watson en un hombre que suplicaba entre jadeos, incapaz de pensar de forma coherente si Sherlock así lo quería. Entendió por qué Janine se sintió adorada, porque tener a un hombre que es capaz de oír el cambio de la respiración, ver como se eriza la piel o se dilatan las pupilas, memorizar cada estremecimiento, era jugar en desventaja. Y sí, Sherlock sabía todo sobre como complacer a un compañero de cama. Aun así, John no se rendía fácilmente, por lo que sus encuentros en un primer momento parecían una lucha por ver quién dominaba a quién.

John regresó al presente, consciente de la mirada que le dirigía Lestrade. De puertas afuera seguían siendo los mismos, y aunque el carácter de Sherlock parecía haber sufrido un ligero cambio a mejor, la mayoría de las veces seguía siendo el mismo sabelotodo engreído y a veces insufrible.

Sus prioridades sin embrago habían cambiado de forma drástica. En su móvil había una alarma con una melodía concreta, compuesta por él mismo, a la hora en la que debería dejar lo que estuviera haciendo y dirigirse a recoger a Rossie en la guardería. John lo había visto salir de su palacio mental a la segunda nota, y Lestrade lo había visto dejar una escena con un "no estaré disponible hasta las diez, mándame las fotos y lo datos al e-mail" aún después de mostrar entusiasmo por el caso. La pequeña Watson, por el momento, era la primera de sus prioridades.

\- Por el momento estamos… explorando – dijo, al fin, manteniendo la mirada de Lestrade y muy consciente de que debía estar enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

Lestrade se puso en pie con intenciones de irse, pero quedaba algo aún que decir a John, aunque no parecía encontrar las palabras. Cuando al fin se decidió, volvió a sentarse, tomando aire.

\- Sé que Sherlock a veces se pasa de la raya sin darse cuenta, John, y sé que habéis pasado por mucho en los últimos meses. Si en algún momento te sientes… superado, acude a mí – lo miró a los ojos con intensidad -. No quiero ver a Sherlock otra vez en un hospital porque no has podido controlarte. Si ocurre, no te protegeré.

\- Creí que sería Mycroft el que me daría la charla de "hazle daño y te romperé las piernas", no tú.

\- A pesar de todo, Sherlock es un buen hombre y ya ha pagado sus errores.

Apagó el reproductor de DVD y miró a John, que permanecía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, los ojos vidriosos pero sin haber derramado una lágrima. Había sido desconcertante ver a Mary una vez más. Sherlock hizo una nota mental para pedir a Mycroft que rastreara el remitente de aquel sobre. Sospechaba que su hermano tendría algo que ver, pero quería descartar sorpresas.

\- John – murmuró con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Sé que ha sido una sorpresa…

\- No ha mencionado a Rossie – dijo mirando al fin a Sherlock -. Graba un mensaje para decirme que está bien si vuelvo contigo, pero no menciona a nuestra hija…

\- Ella sabía que no era necesario.

John agachó la cabeza, regulando la respiración para no dejarse llevar por las emociones encontradas que en ese momento amenazaban con desatarse. El dolor por el recuerdo de su esposa, la impotencia por haberla perdido… no sabía por qué sentía rabia por aquel mensaje. Le dejaba la sensación de que Rossie había sido para ella, no sólo inesperada, sino un inconveniente, algo que la había atado a él…

\- No ha mencionado a Rossie – repitió. Sintió a Sherlock sentase a su lado y rodear sus hombros con torpeza. El consuelo era algo en lo que no había avanzado mucho -. Se iba a marchar… si no hubiese muerto… se iba a marchar.

\- John…

\- Parece que al final… eres tú, el único que vuelve y se queda, a pesar de todo.

FIN

 

 

Pues hasta aquí. Espero que te guste. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Hay rondando un par de ideas, una anterior a Sherlock/John y alguna posterior en el tiempo.

Miles de gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer esto.


End file.
